


Rebel's Rebell

by NevaehHM



Category: Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dance Floor, Original Work
Genre: College, Drama, Fist Fights, Makeover, Teenage Drama, Vampire Turning, Vampires, World Domination, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: Follow the lives of one group of friends as they navigate their third year of college; where they face tons of problems along with encountering some new people that turn out to be just right for the part of their group, and also the key to one man's quest for total domination. Will he succeed, and everything they know and love fall to ruin in the process, or will they prevail and take out the bad guys (and the college's bad girls) to save their new best friend's life.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is the first fanfic and book that I wrote with someone else when I was a wee young lad. With that being said, I have edited it for spelling errors and other grammatical mistakes, but the story as a whole is unchanged, so please go easy on me

"We kicked major ass back there." I laughed as I took off my fighting rings and replaced them with my regular ones covered with my fingerless gloves.

"Who you tellin'?" Skullzzzz replied, switching her gloves as well. We touched up our hair after we washed all the blood off of us and changed clothes.

"You goin' black and purple?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm going white and purple." She replied sarcastically, and we both started laughing.

After we were set, we sat down on the beds and talked about the latest fight.

"I wonder when we'll get caught?" I asked.

Then the headmaster's voice suddenly came over the microphone.

"Moore, Mister. My office. Now!"

"That answer your question?" She snapped.

"Yep!" I replied, popping the "P."

We took our time walking to the central office and slowly made our way through the door.

"Sit!" He ordered.

We simultaneously plopped down and put our feet up on the table. Skullzzzz instantly put in her earbuds, blasting her latest BVB playlist, while I pulled out my nail polish to touch up my nails; he was probably going to give the same speech he's been giving us every time we were in here.

"I'm very disappointed blah more than fifty fights in the first semester blah blah blah sick of our students getting hurt. Blah blah tired of giving you girls' second chances blah blah blah you're now expelled blah." He ranted.

"Yeah yeah yeah- wait we’re _what_!" I yelled so loud that Skullzzzz took out her earbuds.

"That's right, as of today you two are no longer students at this school." He replied.

"Bu-" Skullzzzz started.

"No, but's, you need to pack your bags and leave immediately." He cut in.

"Fine!" I snapped, grabbed Skullzzzz's hand, and dragged her out of the office before anyone else got hurt.

We walked back up to our floor (yeah, we, as in my friends and I, have a personal level), packed, and left before the rest of the gang noticed. After leaving, we moved into one of our near-by penthouses (yes, we have a penthouse). We decided to go out to one of the nearest bars, so we spent the next few hours finding stuff to wear, showering (again), and re-redoing our hair. After finishing, we locked up and left.

****

Bodies' bumpin', fists pumpin', bass-thumpin', and lights flashin', that's how I would describe the bar that we were in.

"So we get expelled, and the first thing you want to do is this?" I asked skeptically.

"Naw, I wanted to jump off a cliff." She replies, taking her drink to the head.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, ladies?" The super-hot bartender asked.

"Yeah, your name, number, and two bloody Mary's," I reply with a wink.

"Coming right up." He smiled and walked to the back.

"So, you wanna hook up with the bartender?" Skullzzzz asked.

"Ugh. No! I said that he's hot not, I wanna do him, I just wanted to see if I could." I laughed, right as he came back.

He sat down the drinks and handed me a folded piece of paper before walking off to serve some other customers. I downed the bloody Mary ignoring the slight burn and ran out on the dance floor because my fave song was playing. The lights started to take on a red tint before my eyes felt like they were on fire. I went to the bathroom, and after splashing water on my face, I looked into the mirror and almost had a heart attack. My eyes were red. They were freaking red, like the pupil and everything. A few seconds later, they went back to their natural color, and I could feel my heart trying to escape my chest before I brushed it off as a trick of the light.

I ran back to the bar, but Skullzzzz wasn't there. I ordered up some Vodka with Pink Lemonade, downed that, and ran out to the dance floor. I danced with this dude; I think his name was Kam or something like that. Then I spotted Ishah (or Skullzzzz) by the bathroom door about to go in. I started walking over to her when everything got blurry, and the room began to spin. The last thing I did see was Ishah doing the same thing.

I woke up and looked around to find the club entirely deserted.

"Ishah," I whispered. When I got over to her, she was waking up.

We stumbled out of the club, and after about an hour, we finally got back to the house. Skullzzzz crashed on the sofa, and I collapsed on the floor.

"You know we're going to school tomorrow, right?" She asked, half-sleep.

"Yep," I replied, and we both went to sleep.


	2. The Comeback

Now it's my turn. This is Ishah, by the way, or Skullzzzz if you prefer. As Venumm (Heaven) and I got ready for school, she looked at me with a hint of concern on her always cheery face.

"Are you sure we should go back? I mean, haha, that is like uh, oh, what's that word..." She trailed off sarcastically, grin morphing her features.

"Trespassing, fat face?" I offered.

"Exactly! What a smart rat you are." Venumm exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever roach," I said, putting the last touches on my eyeliner.

"Look, Venumm." I continued,

"Do you think that fat neck, finga-lickin' headmaster is dumb enough to call the cops on us?"

She nodded in agreement.

"True."

I grinned slightly, "Exactly. Now, let's get out of here." I finished as I grabbed my things, and we headed out the door.

****

We finally got to the school. We didn't care much about the time as we always get full credit, late or not. As we pulled our Mustang's into the parking spots, the headmaster was getting out of his burgundy, old-fashioned Chevy. He froze as soon as he saw our doors open and close simultaneously.

"Hai, Mr.H," I said, grinning as Venumm and I walked towards the large double doors of the school.

Before I go on, you guys remember when Venumm and I ordered those bloody Marys' at the bar? It turns out that it was vampire blood. Now, everyone knows only _real_ ; _true_ vampires can turn others into one through the exchange of blood. So that little 'cute' bartender was either a vamp or an ally of a vamp. How do we know this? It's a proven fact that if a real vampire eats a medium-rare steak, their skin color will change into the blood's color.

That's precisely what happened to Venumm and me. We both woke about an hour later after we crashed, and I whipped up some steaks. I must have been crazy tired because I didn't notice the blood oozing from the steaks. Neither did Venumm, but we ate the steaks without a problem.

Then, we soon looked at each other like:

"What's up with your skin?"

We both looked at the undone steaks, then turned our gaze back to each other. We were unnaturally in love with vampires, so it was like a dream come true. We were still a little buzzed, so we couldn't celebrate much before crashing again.

****

As we walked up the stairs to our dorm room, we see the town dragons coming down, too, the Preps. These dragons consist of Cathy Montgomery, Gina Wright, Jenny Smith (the bitch-faced leader), and the leader's stupid little #1 follower, Kristy Jones. Jenny bumps into me, then turns and says:

"Watch where you're going, Freaks."

I turn around slowly and smile.

"Didn't we just get done beating the crap out of you guys yesterday, or did you get your asses knocked so hard you don't remember," I said, snarling slightly.

Jenny and the rest of her little posse knew I was right. She tried to play it off.

"Whatever. We only let you win so we wouldn't get _expelled_."

Venumm and I looked at each other and broke out laughin'. Venumm shook her head and said:

"You know you couldn't win that fight, we wouldn't let you win that fight, and from what it looks like to me, you need another beat down to prove it."

I grinned, stepped in Jenny's face, and called back to Venumm.

"You completely read my mind!" 


	3. What A Secret

Just as Skullzzzz attempted to punch Jenny in her plastic lip, she hears a voice behind her and Venumm.

"Getting re-acquainted, are we?" Said the headmaster.

Venumm patted Skullzzzz's shoulder, a simple gesture telling her to calm down. Skullzzzz took a deep breath and let her guard down. Venumm looked over at Skullzzzz and saw her biting her lip from anger as they turned and faced the headmaster.

"Moore. Mister. My office, if you please." He said as he walked back down the steps.

Skullzzzz and Venumm looked at each other then back at the Prepz. They were smiling like they won something. As Venumm walked behind the headmaster, Skullzzzz stayed behind.

"Aren't you supposed to be going with your freaky little friend?" Jenny snarked.

Skullzzzz looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you think you've won, because so far every fight we've been in with you tramps we come out on top. Now, tell me if I'm wrong." Skullzzzz said with pure confidence.

"Whatever," Kristy said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Skullzzzz reminded as she caught up with Venumm and the headmaster.

Skullzzzz and Venumm sat down in the chairs in the head master's office, the male staring at the pair for a while with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you staring at us like you just got laid?" Skullzzzz said, not even trying to be funny.

The headmaster laughed, propped himself on the end of his desk with his hands on his knee, and an amused look graced his face.

"Well," He began.

"You girls have some balls."

Skullzzzz looked around and said:

"Well, headmaster, we kinda aren't allowed to have those. I mean, unless we were to have surgery or something! Ha..." her attempt to break the bit of tension was a bit useless.

Venumm looked over at Skullzzzz.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"What? It's the truth. Just sayin'." Skullzzzz replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The headmaster just stared at them in disbelief.

"Anyway." He continued.

"I can't believe you girls came back here right after you got expelled. You know I can have you arrested for trespassing?"

Skullzzzz and Venumm looked at each other then back at the headmaster.

"You're done, right?" Skullzzzz asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Good." Skullzzzz went on.

"We know we're trespassing. Truthfully, we don't care. We also know, headmaster, that you aren't stupid enough to call the cops on us. Do you know how we know this? We know it because, well, if we get arrested or even see a cop coming our way, your career is on the line. Ever seen these before?" Skullzzzz pulled out pictures of the headmaster and one of the students making out after student curfew.

The headmaster lunged forward and tried to grab the pictures, but Skullzzzz already dropped them in her bag and zipped it up. The headmaster just sat there, stunned.

"What's the matter, headmaster? You look a little flushed." Venumm teased, trying not to laugh.

Skullzzzz grinned. "Now, as I said, I don't want any cops whatsoever. Make sure you get us back on our teachers' rosters." Skullzzzz explained as she and Venumm grabbed their bags.

"Have a nice day, headmaster!" Venumm chirped as they walked out of the office.


	4. Stuck In Class

We got up to the dorm floor when Kai'Leiha (Twixx) came out of her room.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" She asked.

"You know, the usual. Beat the Prepz asses, got 'expelled,' hit the bar, Venumm met some dudes, got drunk, and now we're back." Skullzzzz replied.

"And how exactly did you do that," Twixx remarked.

"We beat the Prepz lights out. The headmaster called us into his office and said we couldn't come back to school-" Venumm started sarcastically.

"I know all that; you don't have to talk to me like I'm dumb. I'm asking how did Y'all get back?" She replied.

"We have our ways," Venumm said cryptically while Skullzzzz just smirked at her, Twixx stared at the two for a moment before shrugging and continuing down the steps while Skullzzzz and Venumm went to their dorm room.

"I fuckin' missed this room!" Venumm shouted.

"We have only been gone half a day. But at least they didn't paint the walls back that boring-ass white." Skullzzzz replied.

"Whatever, and if they would've destroyed my beautiful walls, they would've got ran over by a bus then hit with a baseball bat." Venumm snapped.

"And I would've been like' Can I help.' But they didn't, so you need to shut up." Skullzzzz shot back.

"And again I say, whatever. Classes start in 30, but we should get there early to see the reaction of Jenny's little minions when they see that we're not expelled." Venumm said as she skipped out of the door with her bag.

Skullzzzz caught up quickly, and they took the short-cut to their class. Venumm was about to walk right in when Skullzzzz stopped her.

"What?" Venumm asked.

"Be quiet and look." Skullzzzz hushed and pointed into the class.

"Sneaky bitches," Venumm tutted as she and Skullzzzz observed Kristy and Jenny putting super glue into their chairs.

They devised a killer plan to get Jenny back, so they waited until she was done and left out the class before Skullzzzz and Venumm went in, switching their seats with Jenny and Kristy's then walked out of the hall to make an entrance. The bell rang for the class to start, and everyone filed in and took their seats, among them were Jenny and Kristy wearing smug smiles like they knew something we didn't know.

During class, there was a challenge between two people. Venumm and Skullzzzz volunteered, and Jenny and Kristy started snickering. Skullzzzz and Venumm stood up smoothly and snuck a glance at Jenny to see her seething in anger. The two trouble-makers shared a fist bump before going up to the board, finishing the problem simultaneously, and sitting down.

"Does anyone else want to try?" The teacher asked.

"I think the skank and tramp over there want to try it out," Skullzzzz replied.

"Excuse me." The teacher said, shocked.

Skullzzzz just raised a challenging eyebrow that said, ' I want you to say something.'

He just cleared his throat.

"Jones, Smith. You're up." He called with a clap of his hands.

Venumm and Skullzzzz shared a knowing look at each other before laughing ridiculously loud. Jenny and Kristy tried getting up, but it just wasn't working. After some effort, they finally got free.

"Hey, tramps! You left something!" Skullzzzz and Venumm yelled, causing everyone's eyes to drift to Jenny and Kristy's missing skirts.

They screeched in embarrassment before running out of the class. At lunch, the Rebz was eating peacefully when the Dragons sauntered to the table with Jenny at the head.

"If you think that this is over, then you're wrong." She spat.

"Oh, this is far from over," Skullzzzz replied.

The two sides had a staredown that seemed like it lasted forever.

"You done here?" Skullzzzz asked sarcastically.

"This is war freaks," Jenny said before she walked off with the Dragons on her trail.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"This," Venumm replied, pulling out her phone and showing everybody the Dragons little prank that backfired.

They all laughed and talked until lunch was over and went back to their dorms until Venumm and Skullzzzz got called to the office.


	5. Colors

The office visit was rather short since Skullzzzz was still in possession of the pictures of the headmaster.

****

As Skullzzzz and Venumm walked out of the cafeteria, Skullzzzz was complimenting Cupid on her new black and pink skull dress she bought.

"Reminds me of myself," Skullzzzz said.

Venumm, Redd, and Cupid laughed.

"Figures," Venumm said.

When Skullzzzz, Venumm, and Redd were out of the cafeteria, Cathy and Gina, Jenny's other minions, pulled two ropes that let go buckets of paint. Skullzzzz, Venumm, and Redd managed to dodge the paint, but Cupid wasn't. She was trying to straighten up her shoe when everyone else avoided the splatter. Before Skullzzzz could even call out to her, every drop of paint hit Cupid, the floor, and her new dress.

Cupid froze; her body was glowing with anger. Skullzzzz thought she saw the paint melting off of her. Cupid yelled like there was no tomorrow. She turned to Cathy, who was laughing crazily.

"So, it's fuckin' funny to you?!" Cupid went off.

Jenny and Kristy were just now coming up smiling.

"Well, that wasn't my plan, but it's just as good," Jenny said.

"You fuckin' skank! You ruined my dress!!" Cupid continued yelling at Cathy.

Cathy stared at her and laughed.

"Sweetie, that trashy ass dress was ruined when you bought it," Cathy rolled her eyes in blatant dismissal.

As she tried to walk away, Cupid pulled Cathy back by her ponytail, and before you knew it, a fight broke out between Cupid and Cathy.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Kristy were watching Gina trash talk Redd. That is before Redd blacked her jaw, and a fight went on with them too.

"Wow! Freaks vs.-" Jenny started when Venumm cut her off.

"Tramps!" Venumm said.

"Shut up." Kristy shot at Venumm.

Skullzzzz butted in.

"Call us freaks one more time."

Jenny stepped into Skullzzzz's face and repeated.

" _Freaks_!"

Skullzzzz punched Jenny, and at the same time, Venumm had it out with Kristy. So there they were 4 Prepz vs. 4 Rebz. After the fight, the Prepz ran to the bathroom to fix their makeup but left the scars open so people could see what the Rebz did to them, and by people, they mean the headmaster. Everyone got back to their dorms, and Cupid was trying to cool down.

"It's cool, Cupid. Just buy another one. We'll give you the money for it even." Skullzzzz said, relaxing her.

"Thanks, guys," Cupid said calmly.

Just when everyone was finally relaxed, the headmaster came over the intercom.

"Moore, Mister, and the rest of you who were in that fight my office. Pronto!" He slammed the microphone down.

"Sounds like little man's throwing a little fit," Skullzzzz said, laughing as she headed out the door and the rest tagged along.


	6. A Release

When all of the Rebz (well just Skullzzzz, Venumm, Cupid, and Redd) walked into the office, the Prepz were already sitting down. Jenny looked over at Skullzzzz.

"Bitch." She mumbled.

"A crazy one too," Skullzzzz replied.

"Calm it down now, girls. Just try to relax and tell me what happened." Headmaster said in a calm voice.

Skullzzzz shook her head, slowly trying not to lose control. Venumm patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, look, I want this to move along a little faster. I don't have time for this B.S headmaster." Skullzzzz said.

"I agree, headmaster. These freaks are a total waste of time." Jenny agreed, rolling her eyes.

"I will completely fuck you up in this office," Skullzzzz growled, slowly drawing towards the edge as she inched forward in her seat.

Jenny completely shut up but tried to play cool. Venumm was laughing.

"And what are you laughing at worm?" Jenny barked at Venumm.

"Yo weak ass!" Venumm snorted, stepping forward from her place against the wall.

"Whatever," Jenny said.

"Hey! I said, calm it down." The headmaster finally butted in.

Skullzzzz turned her gaze to him. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Now, tell me what happened this afternoon. Ishah?"

Skullzzzz looked up from her phone. She stared at him for a second, then back at her phone. Venumm started speaking on her behalf.

"Look head', it's not even our damn fault. You should ask these dumb tricks how it all even started." She finished looking over at Jenny and Kristy.

"Sorry. We don't know what you're talking about." Kristy said, trying to avoid embarrassment all over again.

"Sure ya do, twit." Venumm quirked an eyebrow.

"Remember, you two tried to put that little super-glue in my and Skullzzzz desks. It looks like it backfired, though. Throw away those skirts yet?" Venumm finished with a sly smile.

"We don't know what she's talking about," Jenny said to the headmaster.

"Ok then," Venumm shrugged, holding her hand out and letting Skullzzzz drop her phone in her hand, tone the picture of nonchalance.

"Here's the video. This jog your memory?" Venumm teased happily.

"Give me that," Jenny screeched, reaching for the phone.

"Touch my phone, and I'll break your fuckin' hand." Skullzzzz snapped without even moving a muscle.

Jenny rolled her eyes and pulled back as Venumm handed the phone back to Skullzzzz. Skullzzzz went back to her silence.

****

After a 2 hour argument, everyone finally walked free. Jenny and Skullzzzz caught each other's gaze and stopped.

"You're dead, brat," Jenny said.

"A little too late, bitch queen," Skullzzzz retorted without thought, nearly uncovering their secret.

Venumm nudged her from behind, getting her to realize her words.

"Come on. Let's get out of here, Skullzzzz." Venumm said as they walked to their dorms.


	7. Unexpected Arrival

A few seconds later, Venumm, Red, Skullzzzz, and Cupid were all in Cupid's newly decorated room discussing a significant prank to re-acquaint themselves with the teachers that they've rudely ignored. After a minute of planning and another 5 minutes of gathering all kinds of things, the girls snuck into the teachers' lounge to set up. Venumm took the look-out while Skullzzzz set up the cameras to catch the prank in progress. Redd and Cupid were tasked with filling zip lock bags with any rancid thing they could find.

When that was done, the room’s smell was not pleasant, but their prank was only beginning. They all took bags and hid them all over the office and in the vents, and the final bag was placed in the microwave and set to go off on the teachers' break period causing total funk-age and a horrible mess to clean up. The girls all left the lounge, amused by their mission's success, only to be met by the biggest shock ever.

...

When the girls turned the corner, they ran right into the new kids, well not ran into them, more like spotting them a few feet in front of them.

"I knew that the new kids were here, but I didn't know that they were that _hot_!" Cupid shouted loud enough for them to hear and start to walk their way.

Skullzzzz slapped her on the back of the head before saying 'Nice going jackass.' But before Cupid could reply, Venumm jumped in saying 'Stop the violence.' The girls all laughed before continuing walking like nothing ever happened. Just their luck that both groups were headed up the stairs, but the newbies weren't that lucky because they were stopped mid-stride by the Prepz.

"Their life sucks," Venumm stated as they walked closer to the two groups.

As the Reb girls approached, everyone's eyes turned to them.

"Hey, freaks," Jenny called as they were about to walk past. They all stopped and slowly turned around.

"What, Skanky, and the tramps?" Skullzzzz asked.

"Good one," Venumm whispered.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the circus because the freak show left weeks ago?" Jenny replied.

Venumm and Skullzzzz had a showdown with Jenny and the rest of the dragons while Redd and Cupid were busy flirting with the new kids.

"You know what, I'm better than you, and you know it, so I don't even know why I'm even talking to you freaks," Jenny said before her, and her tramp squad walked off.

"I hope you choke!" Venumm shouted after them.

"In the words of BOTDF," Was added quieter to Skullzzzz as they high fived each other.

The girls walked over to where Redd and Cupid were still flirting with the new kids.

"Um, Hello!" Skullzzzz shouted and snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"Just a minute," Redd said.

"Oh. My. God. Come. _On_!" Venumm groaned.

"Ok. Just give us a sec." Cupid replied with a wave of her hand.

A few seconds later, Venumm and Skullzzzz were still waiting for Redd and Cupid to snap out of it when they spotted Stripez, Vamp, and Ghostt coming down the stairs.

"Help us." Skullzzzz and Venumm mouthed.

After a while of the boys trying to talk them into leaving and failing epically, they gave up and started dragging them into the cafeteria.

"What's up with them?" Stripez asked.

"New kids." Venumm and Skullzzzz replied secretly ogling them from across the room.

"I wonder what floor they're on?" Venumm asked out loud.

"Who cares, as long as they're not on the skanks floor I'm cool," Skullzzzz said absently.

"True," Venumm replied.

For the rest of the lunch period, the Rebz talked about weekend plans before going to their floor and blasting their music.


	8. A Greeting

**~With the New Kids~**

They all sat around waiting in the main hall for a while before the secretary handed them their schedules along with their assigned floor and room numbers. They passed the second floor, which was plain like an ordinary dorm floor. The third floor was more their style, decked out in all colors, focusing on the black lounge as the center. The group walked past all the decorated doors with different designs on them. The last few on the hall were plain white as if waiting for them to put their flair to it. They took their bags in the room and started to unpack.

**~With the Rebz~**

"I hope the new kids are on our floor," Venumm said as she bounced on her bed.

"As long as they ain't on the tramp's floor, I'm cool," Skullzzzz shrugged, crossing her ankles atop the table.

"Right." Cupid and Redd agreed simultaneously.

"Well, what should we do now?" Twixx asked.

"First, we need to find out what floor the newbies are on, and then go from there," Venumm suggested.

"I heard that they were on our floor." T'yon (or Skellie) replied.

"Good, let's go," Skullzzzz shouted as she walked out the door.

Everyone followed Skullzzzz, Redd, Cupid, Venumm, and Twixx, who all went to one of the white doors and knocked. After a few seconds, the doors opened simultaneously, and the girls laughed to themselves.

"What's up?" Venumm greeted, and everyone waved, completely ignoring the slightly shocked newbies.

"Nun' much." One of the boys said.

"So, you're new here, and seeing as you're on our floor, you must be some good ones, wanna hang?" Skullzzzz and Venumm propositioned bluntly.

Redd and Cupid's eyes got huge, and the newbies looked at each other before the tallest boy said: "What the hell."

"Good! Meet us on the first floor in an hour." Twixx said, and all the Rebz went to their rooms and changed.

After everyone was downstairs, they all piled into Ghostt's truck and drove to the nearest ice cream shop.

"Ooohhh, ice cream." One boy shouted.

Venumm's eyes widened, and she pulled out her phone to text Skullzzzz, who was sitting in the truck's cab.

_V~ Omg!!!!! Dude sounds just like Jayy Von Monroe?!_

_S~ Who??_

_V~ Nose ring dude._

"Girl!" Skullzzzz shouted out the window.

"It's the truth!!!" Venumm replied.

They all got out of the truck, went to their private booth, talked, and ate ice cream.

"What are you?" The tall boy asked after observing Skullzzzz and Venumm.

"Don't you mean, _who_ are we? Let's see, Venumm, Skullzzzz Twixx, Skellie, Redd, Cupid, Stripez, Vamp, and Ghostt." Venumm and Skullzzzz replied, pointing everybody out.

"Who are you?" Twixx asked.

"Andy, Ashley, Jeremy or Jinxx, Jake, Christian or CC, Sandra, Garrett, Jayy, and Dahvie." Andy (tall boy) said.

Skullzzzz and Venumm eyes widened, but they didn't say anything. After leaving there, they all went to the new laser tag arena that opened for a few rounds before heading to campus. Venumm and Skullzzzz were in Twixx's room when they all stopped talking because the intercom came on.

"My _office_!" the headmaster yelled, then hung up.

They walked out to see Redd, Cupid, Stripez, Vamp, and Ghostt coming out of their rooms.

"Should've known it wasn't gonna last long." Vamp snorted, smile devious.

"It's us, what you expect," Skullzzzz smirked.

They get into the office to see that Andy and the rest of them were there already.

"Now! Two things that will not go on." He started when Skullzzzz cut him off.

"If this is about the surprise, we left then." She started.

"You hella' late. But if it had nothing to do with that then... Surprise!" Venumm finished.

"Stupid ass," Skullzzzz deadpanned.

"And you know it," Venumm beamed.

"Anyway, yes, I did want to talk to you about that." The headmaster said.

"Well, we talked about it... Now, what was the other thing?" Redd brushed him off, eyeing Andy and his friends, partly, to gauge their reaction, part because she, no doubt, wanted to bone at _least_ one of them.

"You know you and your 'friends' skipped a whole day of classes today," he replied.

"You know we don't care, right?" Skullzzzz arched an eyebrow in retort.

"I bet you'll be when all of you are expelled from school." He snapped.

"And how did that work out for you the last time?" Venumm cackled, eyes wide at the hilarity of it all.

"The main purpose of putting these boys... and girl on your floor was to get you to act better." He replied.

"Guess that didn't work," Cupid muttered low enough, that no one but Venumm and Skullzzzz to hear, only succeeding in causing the former to burst into even more laughter, and the latter to snort.

"Two weeks of detention!" He snapped.

"What?!" Jayy blanched, clearly put off.

"Chill," Venumm assured, doing a complete emotional 180, before turning her attention to the bald pig behind the desk.

"Now, you know that we know what you don't want us to know," Venumm said as she slowly made her way towards him.

"And what might that be, those little pictures that Moore had last time." He replied in monotone.

"Just know that that little thing you did when you thought no one would ever see." Venumm started and sat criss crossed on his desk.

"I saw." She whispered in his ear.

That got him nervous, but he didn't show it. Venumm smirked, leaning even closer to whisper even more, and all the color drained from the man's face as sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"Now, did you mean to give us detention?" She asked, her voice low as she returned to her original position.

He shook his head 'No.' Venumm hopped off his desk, fixed her clothes, and walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day, Headmaster!!" She said cheerily before walking out the office with a bounce in her step.

The rest stood there for a minute, watching the HM sweat like a pig after his talk with Venumm.

"No detention for you either." He said, and they all left.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Skullzzzz asked when she caught up to Venumm.

"Oh, nothing," Venumm replied, expression giving nothing away.

"He doesn't act as much of a Headmaster, does he? More like you're friends fighting. And how the hell did you get him to drop our detentions?" Dahvie was the first to ask.

"Long story. And an even longer story." Venumm stated, and they all went to their rooms.

Skullzzzz and Venumm took the long way around, and when they finally got to their floor, they saw that Andy's crew had already decked out their doors.

"Newbies got guts," Venumm said in approval.

"No shit, they're Rebz now," Skullzzzz replied.

"Hellz yeah," Venumm said, and they both went to their room.


	9. Wow, More Secrets

As the Rebz walked to the cafeteria, Skullzzzz puffed.

"What's up with you?" Venumm asked as they all looked at Skullzzzz.

Skullzzzz stopped.

"I'm not going in there. Not today." She said as she left out the school through the nearest emergency exit.

The rest of the Rebz shrugged and followed Skullzzzz. Everyone piled back into Ghostt's truck. As Ghostt wasn't feeling that well either, Andy decided to drive. Skullzzz rode up front as usual. She looked over at Andy, her eyes narrowing a bit as she did so.

"You look familiar." She laughed a little for some reason.

"Ha.Thanks. I guess." Andy replied, grinning.

Skullzzzz nodded.

"So is your voice, and your name. Ha."

Andy laughed awkwardly.

"Please tell me you're who I think you are," Skullzzzz said.

Andy continued driving, the frequency of his glances increasing as an inquiring look crossed his expression.

"Well, who do you think I am?" He questioned.

"OMG... you are, aren't you?" Skullzzzz said, keeping her composure.

"This... is unbelievable." She opened the window as she spoke, sticking her head out with a growing smile.

Skullzzzz looked over the girls, eyes settling on Venumm as she spoke.

"You were right, V. It's them." Skullzzz covered her ears.

All the girls (except Sandra) just smiled while Venumm was so happy that she screamed at the top of her lungs (which is extremely loud). When she finally stopped, everyone's ears were hurting.

"Ok... I'm done." Venumm said with a smile.

****

Andy pulled into the diner's parking lot that they decided to eat at. When they sat in the booth, the waitress immediately came over and took their order. The waitress turned towards Skullzzzz.

"And what would you like? Trouble?"

Skullzzzz laughed and said:

"Same as Venumm. Steak, medium rare."

The waitress came back to the table with everyone's orders. Skullzzzz was almost drooling from how hungry she was. The waitress sat the plates down and walked away with a warm smile. Skullzzzz tasted the blood-soaked beef steak.

"Always good," Skullzzzz said calmly.

Venumm looked at Skullzzzz and grinned. Skullzzzz began to change into her pinkish-blood color. Andy looked down at Skullzzzz's hand.

"Why are you completely pink?" He asked, wide-eyed.

Skullzzzz and Venumm glared panic-ally at each other, trying to think of an answer but coming up short.

****

After 10 minutes of stalling, and an array of redirection tactics by the two, Andy asked again.

"You still didn't tell me why you and Venumm are so pink."

Venumm shook her head and shrugged. Skullzzzz gave in.

"Listen, all of you guys. Promise Venumm and me that you won't say anything." She said.

Venumm kicked Skullzzzz lightly under the table, eyes widening; usually, it was her that would be eager to tell the bunch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She mouthed.

"We might as well V. They're gonna find out eventually," Skullzzzz said to her in somewhat of a whisper.

"Find out what?" Ghostt said, looking sincerely at Skullzzzz.

Skullzzzz saw the concern, the compassion, and love stirring wildly in his greenish-grey eyes. It was so deep in his eyes that she never really noticed it before. Skullzzzz and Ghostt knew each other for eight years. They both knew there was a lot of romance and flirting between them; they were just too afraid to admit it. That's pretty shocking of a guy and a girl like those two.

Anyway, Skullzzzz stared in his eyes for a while before lowering her gaze.

"V and I are," She started then paused, rethinking her decision.

"Are what?" Ghostt asked.

Skullzzzz tried to hold her tongue, but she couldn't.

"We're vampires." Skullzzzz finished, and Venumm sighed.

"You got to be kiddin' me. Are you guys serious about this shit?" Vamp asked, looking confused more than ever.

"Yeah, we're serious. Why the hell would we play about something like that." Venumm said sternly.

"Look, we know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Skullzzzz continued.

"Here, I'll prove it. You got your iPod on you, Redd??"

Redd handed Skullzzzz her iPod quickly. Skullzzzz skillfully typed in the website and pulled up vampire facts that are vampirically proven.

"There. Take a look at this." Skullzzzz said as she handed it to Ghostt so everyone could look at it.

"Is this stuff even real?" Stripez asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, Stripez. It's real. Why would I show it to you if it wasn't?" Skullzzzz said, trying to keep her voice down.

Stripez put his hands in the air.

"Ok. Don't shoot me!" He said.

"Omg..." Cupid pushed Skullzzzz a lot harder than she usually would, but Skullzzzz still barely moved.

"How could you guys not tell us?" She said.

"Sorry, C. We just couldn't," Skullzzzz replied.

"At least you guys know now," Venumm said, her voice a little low.

"True." Redd agreed.

"Come on, let's finish up here and get our asses back to campus before class starts," Skullzzzz said as her pinkish- blood color began to come back in from her steak. Everyone began focusing again on their food.

****

When everyone got to campus, something came to Skullzzzz and Venumm as they watched the rock stars go into their rooms.

"Come on," Skullzzzz said as she pulled Venumm down the hall towards the rock stars' dorms.

Skullzzzz knocked on the door and waited.

Before Andy got a chance to say anything, Skullzzzz burst into the room.

"Shit. What's wrong with you two?" Andy said.

Venumm turned and looked at him, gaze intent causing the taller male to take a step back subconsciously.

"Huh?" Her eyebrow raised as her eyes narrowed a bit, yet the corner of her lips lifted.

Skullzzzz looked over at her.

"Hush it, pudgy. Look, we just realized that you guys need a makeover for people to recognize you." Skullzzzz explained, completely ruining Venumm's fun.

"I guess you guys are right," Ashley said.

He was pretty much speaking for all of them. Venumm and Skullzzzz grinned as they began to work on the guys and girl.

"We want you to look like you," Skullzzzz said, smiling.


	10. Snoopy

Skullzzzz and Venumm ran into their room to get all the stuff they needed before hurrying out to get to work on the guys and girl. Venumm did all of their hair using up almost all of the hair stray and killing their poor flat iron while Skullzzzz did their signature war paint styles. After they were finished and looked like themselves again, Venumm started snappin' pictures.

"What the fuck," Skullzzzz said.

"What! I like my masterpieces, and I'm damn proud of my work." Venumm huffed.

"Whatever jackass." Skullzzzz dismissed.

"Yeah, ok," Venumm said to herself.

****

Everybody was sitting around in the 'lobby' of their floor watching movies and eating popcorn.

"Man, it's boring!" Venumm groaned, drooping across the oversized bean bag chair.

"I know." Twixx agreed.

"Oooooh, I know what we should do," Venumm shouted as she struggled to get out of the chair's plushness.

"What," Skullzzzz asked, rubbing her ears.

"We should play the dark game," Venumm replied.

"What the fuck is the dark game?" Dahvie and Andy asked in unison.

"It's when it's dark outside like it is now. We cut off all the lights on our floor, and it's like a giant game of 'hide and go seek.'" Venumm said, bouncing with excitement.

"No, remember what happened last time." Skullzzzz immediately shut down the idea, shudder going down her spine.

"Oh, come oonn." Venumm begged.

"No!" Skullzzzz said again.

"Come on, please. If ya'll play, I'll let you do my hair," Venumm bribed, turning on her puppy eyes.

"As long as you don't cut it super short." She added once she saw the sly smile on Skullzzzz's face.

****

"I can't believe she fucking talked you into talking us into playing," Dahvie said to Skullzzzz.

"Because out of all the time we've known each other she's never ha-" Skullzzzz started when Venumm came back from turning off the lights and opening all the doors.

"Never had what?" Venumm questioned.

"Nothing." Skullzzzz sang.

"Ok, be like that, see if I let you see my iPod," Venumm pouted, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"I got my own, so why do I need yours?" Skullzzzz said.

"You gone need it when you can't find yours," Venumm replied.

"Are you guys always like this?" Jinxx asked.

"Yep," Skullzzzz said.

"Yeah, we are."

"Whatever, let's just play." Andy butted in before Skullzzzz and Venumm started back fighting.

****

"I can't believe that a kiddy game like that could be so much fun," Redd said when they all met up in the lobby.

" _I tried_ totell ya'll, but no ya'll don't listen to me. Ya'll just wanted to sit around." Venumm replied.

"Oh shut up and come on so we can do your hair," Skullzzzz stated and started dragging

Venumm to their room.

"Kristy Jones, snoopin' around and Venumm 'nem room, what she doesn't know is, what is about to happen next. Skullzzzz kicks her ass." Venumm said, imitating Dahvie's 'action' voice.

Skullzzzz gave Venumm a look before stepping into the room and closing the door.

"What the fuck," Jayy questioned.

"Just wait," Venumm replied.

After about 30 minutes, Venumm started counting down, and when she got to one, the door opened, and Kristy flew out the door.

"Oh my God, a rare Flying Tramp in its natural habitat," Venumm yelled before walking in the room, and Hi- fiving Skullzzzz.

****

"Now. We're going to do your hair, and the only rule is, you can't change it for a week." Cupid said as they got ready to do Venumm's hair.

"I can't believe that I'm letting ya'll do this," Venumm replied as they put the blindfold on and got to work.

....::::A couple of hours later::::....

"All done," Redd said and took off the blindfold.

Skullzzzz, Redd, and Cupid covered their ears while the boys looked skeptically at them. They all looked at Venumm, who was turning to see her new hairstyle. Venumm screamed so loud you could probably hear her in Mexico.

"What the fuck did you do!"Venumm screeched.

"God! You act like you never had solid color hair before." Ashley said

"That's because I haven't. I was born with multi-colored hair... well, not really. I started with using markers to put streaks in my hair, but still. You've ruined me. " Venumm replied.

"Stop exaggerating; it's not even that damn bad," Skullzzzz said.

"Yes, it is. Solid colors are like...UGH." Venumm replied.

"Well, it works for you guys 'cause you do look hot like that. It's just not _my_ thing." She said to Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Ashley.

"Told you, she never had her hair a solid color before," Skullzzzz said to Dahvie.

****

"Like, I could see if it was a color like blue or black or any other color, but you dyed it blonde. I would've been happy with bleach blonde, but this is like a _blonde_ blonde. That's so girly girl. I'm not a girly girl. Like you might as well call me a Prep now." Venumm said in the lunchroom.

"Get over it. You've been complaining all day." Skullzzzz replied.

"I can't help-" Venumm started when the Prepz decided to come to their table.

"Hey, freaks, I see you have some new people joining you today," Jenny said in a sugary voice.

"Yeah, but it's too bad you're not going to be around to see them anymore," Kristy gave a fake pout as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Skullzzzz asked while Venumm glared at Jenny, who was rubbing Dahvie's arm.

"You're getting expelled whether you like it or not," Jenny stated.

Venumm stood up and walked up in Jenny's face.

"And what do you want, freak,"

"Jenny's about to get punched," Venumm replied in Dahvie's 'action' voice.

"Wh-" Venumm cut the question off with a punch right in the nose.

"Leave," Venumm commanded before sitting back down.

When they didn't move, Skullzzzz and Venumm jumped, causing them to scatter.

"Fuck. I got blood on my favorite shirt!" Venumm said, then started laughing.

"Whatever, let's go," Skullzzzz said, leaving the room.


	11. Bloody

After the Headmaster sent Jenny to the nurse's office and talked to Venumm and Skullzzzz once more, the two went back to their dorm room. Skullzzzz was lounging in her bean-bag chair while Venumm sprawled out on the black and pink loveseat.

"Hey, Venumm." Skullzzzz finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Venumm answered a little muffled by the pillow over her face.

"Tell me the truth on this." Skullzzzz started.

Venumm removed the pillow and turned her attention towards her. "what's up?" Skullzzzz hesitated a little.

"What would you do if I ever was killed?" She inquired.

Venumm cooked her head a little and said:

"Well, truthfully, I'd kill whoever killed you."

Skullzzzz looked over at Venumm.

"You know what? I'd do the same for you too, Blondie." Skullzzzz said, smiling as she threw a stuffed animal at Venumm.

Venumm laughed.

"Fathead."

"Jackass," Venumm stuck her tongue out.

Later on into the night, Venumm went down to the lobby to get a snack from the vending machine. Skullzzzz was watching TV on her bed and decided to see how Venumm would react to her death. So Skullzzzz took a glass of blood from the fridge and heated it in the microwave. She took the blood out and pulled out a fake knife from under her bed that her uncle used to trick her little sister on Halloween.

Skullzzzz put some blood on the plastic knife and changed into an old white tee and made a massive bloodstain in the center. She downed the rest of it and threw the cup into the trash. Skullzzzz laid out on the floor with the fake knife sticking out of the bloodstain in the middle of her stomach and waited for Venumm to come back.

****

Venumm was eating Skittles on her way back to the dorm.

"I hope this thing didn't do anything crazy while I was gone." She muttered to herself as she approached their room.

Venumm opened the door. She looked down at the floor and saw Skullzzzz's motionless bloodstained body.

"Oh, my fucking gawd. Come on, Ishah, this is not funny." Venumm screamed as she shook Skullzzzz's 'lifeless' body.

"Come on, Ishah; now isn't the time for one of your jokes." Venumm continued screaming and yelling.

Then, just as Venumm was about to leave the dorm to get help, Skullzzzz mumbled:

"Make sure my coffin is black." Venumm turned around.

"You little _bitch_." She seethed as Skullzzzz got to her feet and ran to the bathroom.

Skullzzzz was laughing so hard you would've thought she would have died.

"I'm sorry, V. I had to see how you'd react," Skullzzzz said as she switched shirts, trying not to laugh too loud.

"Idiota!" Venumm crossed her arms with a huff.

Skullzzzz laughed a little bit more before opening the door.

"Look, I'm sorry, V." She said, still smiling and throwing the bloody shirt in the trash.

"What-the-fuck-ever. Come back down to the lobby with me so I can get my fucking phone. I think I left it down there." Venumm rolled her eyes, still a little upset.

"As long as you don't try to kill me," Skullzzzz said as they walked out the door.

"I'm seriously considering it."

****

Meanwhile, while Skullzzzz and Venumm were down at the lobby, Kristy was about to go down to the Rebz floor to vandalize a little bit, but as she passed Skullzzzz and Venumm's room, she saw it was slightly cracked open. Kristy grinned evilly and opened the door slowly. Kristy was snooping around in the dresser and closet and couldn't find anything worth blackmailing them about. Soon, as Kristy was about to give up, she looked down in the trash and saw the bloody T-shirt.

Kristy slowly picked up the shirt and thought to herself:

'This is why they're always so damn secretive!'

Kristy rushed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm telling Jenny!" She said as she hurried back up to her floor.

****

Kristy ran into the room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenny asked while she was lying on her bed.

Kristy showed Jenny the bloody T-shirt.

"I think those freaks killed somebody." She said.

Jenny slowly got up from her bed.

"Oh...My...God. Do you know whose shirt that is?" She asked.

Kristy shook her head. Jenny paced the room a little bit then stopped.

"Holy crap..."

"What?" Kristy urged, grip still tight on the shirt.

"We haven't seen Cathy in over a week... and that may be the reason why." Jenny finished.

"So, what are you saying?" Kristy asked.

"Those _freaks_ killed Cathy," Jenny shouted.

****

"So, now what? We call the police?" Kristy suggested.

Jenny shook her head.

"No... I got a better idea. We blackmail them into doing whatever we want them to do." Jenny calmly muttered as she started pacing the room, ideas spinning in her mind.

Kristy nodded her head slowly.

"And if they don't do what we want them to do, we turn them in." Jenny finished with a sly smile locking eyes with her pale underling.


	12. Creeps

"Your phone wasn't even fuckin' down there," Skullzzzz groaned as she and Venumm walked up the stairs.

"Ah, really? I could have sworn I sat it on the counter by the vending machine." Venumm patted her pockets and pulled out the device.

"Oh, there it is," She said with a sly smile.

"Shut up, blondie; you did that on purpose," Skullzzzz replied, punching her in the shoulder.

"Payback's a bitch, and I'm just getting started," Venumm shrugged.

They walked up to their floor to get the rest of the gang.

"So. Where are we going now?" Ashley asked.

"Round two of laser tag, baby!" Venumm replied, setting up her playlist.

"What's up with you guys and laser tagging?" CC asked.

"You know, just a non-painful way of shooting stuff," Skullzzzz stated.

"What about paintball," Jayy commented.

"Tried that," Twixx said.

"Epic fail," Venumm added.

"We just happen to have beaten your asses at laser tag, so I hope you're ready for another one," Andy said as they hopped out the truck.

"I hope he knows that we let them win the first time," Venumm whispered to Skullzzzz, a small smile playing on both of their lips.

"Bring ya A-game, boys!" Skullzzzz shouted.

Once they got in, they were glad to see that the place was nearly deserted, so it would only be the gang playing today.

"You ready," Skullzzzz asked Venumm.

"Duh, I just hope they're ready to get their asses kicked," Venumm replied loud enough for them to hear her.

Right before they went in, Skullzzzz and Venumm put in their earphones and blasted their music. The game started, and everybody rushed in. It was Ghostt, Vamp, Stripez, Redd, Cupid, Twixx, Skellie, Skullzzzz, and Venumm on one team and Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, CC, Sandra, Dahvie, Jayy, and Garrett on the other. Once everyone scattered, Skullzzzz went to her hideout, and Venumm went to her's.

About an hour later, the only people left were Sandra, Andy, Dahvie, Skullzzzz, Venumm, and Ghostt. Venumm and Skullzzzz sat back and watched as Ghostt and Sandra battled it out, and right when Ghostt was about to kill Sandra, Andy shot Ghostt in the back.

"We won," Sandra said.

"I don't think so," Dahvie replied.

"Then we just need to split up to find who's left," Andy stated, and they split up.

Sandra was the first to go because Venumm and Skullzzzz went rapid-fire on her. Then they split up, Skullzzzz looking for Andy and Venumm looking for Dahvie.

****

"Hey, Dahvie," Venumm called from on top of a wall.

"Where the hell are you, Venumm?" Dahvie called, slowly turning the corner.

"You know what the funny thing is," Venumm asked, walking with him but still on top of the wall.

"And what is that?" Dahvie questioned.

"I can easily shoot you, but you have no idea where I am," Venumm replied.

"What the fuck."

"Like right now. You officially have five lives left." Venumm stated.

"Where the hell are you?" Dahvie asked.

"Hm, I don't think I should tell you," Venumm replied.

"What do you think Andy and Skullzzzz are doing right now?" Dahvie asked, changing the subject.

"Probably trying to kill each other, knowing them," Venumm replied casually as she twirled the gun in her hand.

"Gonna tell me where you are now?" Dahvie questioned, still looking around for the silent girl.

"Yeah, now that you only have one life left," Venumm replied, then hopped off the wall in front of him.

"Bye, Dahvie," Venumm exclaimed, shooting him in the chest.

"Bitch." He muttered as he walked off.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Venumm yelled after him, mirth clear in her voice.

"Now, to find Andy and Skullzzzz," Venumm said to herself before skipping off.

****

"It will just be easier on you if you gave up now," Skullzzzz said to Andy.

"And what makes you think Dahvie lost?" Andy asked Skullzzzz.

"Thanks for the compliment!" They heard Venumm yell from somewhere in the distance.

"I just know," Skullzzzz smirked.

They both ran out shooting and quickly ran to the next cover spot.

"Now you know you are too damn tall to be trinna hide behind that small ass wall," Skullzzzz said, peeking out from behind the corner.

"How the hell do I keep getting hit?!" Andy yelled as he got hit two more times.

"Just get it over with S," Venumm called, coming around a wall.

"Mother fucker!" Venumm exclaimed when Andy shot her in the chest.

"You ruined my perfect score," Venumm said before shooting Andy.

"Goddammit V." Skullzzzz and Andy cried at the same time for two vastly different reasons.

"Life isn't fair," Venumm snarked, leaving them behind.

****

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Kristy asked Jenny rummaging around Skullzzzz and Venumm's room for more condemning evidence.

"Like, I don't know, but we need to hurry up before they get back," Jenny replied.

Kristy and Jenny continued their search until they found the mini-fridge.

"What the fuck is this," Kristy asked, holding up a bottle of red liquid.

"I don't know, but I bet we could use it against those freaks," Jenny replied, pocketing one bottle.

They continued to search their room to try and find more about what they did to Cathy.

"Well, bitches, it's time to get you expelled," Jenny said to herself as she pulled out Skullzzzz and Venumm's diaries.

"That was fun," Skullzzzz exclaimed.

"Most fun part?" Venumm asked.

"Going rapid-fire on her ass!" Skullzzzz said, full of amusement.

"Haha, very funny," Sandra replied.

"But we shot her up good; you guys should have seen her face." Venumm laughed as they walked up the steps.

After hearing that conversation, Jenny and Kristy hurried out of the girl's room completely undetected.

****

"So, what are we going to do now?" Skullzzzz asked while rummaging through the mini-fridge.

"Hm, dunno, but have you seen my diary because I can't find it," Venumm replied.

"Knowin' you, you probably misplaced it," Skullzzzz brushed it off, as it wouldn't be the first time that Venumm had misplaced the thing.

"True," Venumm admitted with a sigh.

"Where's my fucking V8 and Vodka!" Skullzzzz shouted, head popping up from the fridge and accusing gaze locked onto the unsuspecting blonde.

"Um, you're looking at them," Venumm stated, glancing past the angry girl and into the fridge.

"I'm missing one smart ass," Skullzzzz replied.

"Well, someone must've been in here, jackass," Venumm said.

"Then who was it dumb ass?"

"Jenny," Venumm replied simply.

"How do you know?" Skullzzzz asked.

"Our whole floor was gone, and the rest of the kids know not to fuck with us, so the only person stupid enough to fuck with our stuff is the Prepz," Venumm replied with a roll of her eyes.

"And you claim to be the smart one." Was muttered under her breath.

"At least no one touched my apple juice," Being added , much louder.

"Fuck you and your fucking apple juice," Skullzzzz replied.

"Don't get mad, go kick some ass," Venumm chucked, expertly redirecting her friend's anger.

"Shut up!!" Skullzzzz shouted.

At Venumm's fake laugh, Skullzzzz walked out the door.

****

"So, what do you think that is?" Kristy asked Jenny as they examined the bottle.

"It looks like blood," Jenny replied.

Jenny and Kristy were sitting down, examining the stuff they took when their door burst open, revealing a pissed Skullzzzz and an amused Venumm.

"Look, freaks; you need to leave. You're banned from this floor, remember," Jenny said.

"You're banned from our floor, but that didn't stop your fake boobie asses from coming on our floor and taking our shit." Skullzzzz snapped.

"You said boobie." Venumm giggled quietly to herself.

Skullzzzz gave her the shut-the-fuck-up look.

"What, you would never say boobie, that's my thing," Venumm replied.

"V!" Skullzzzz rolled her eyes.

"Oh, continue with the trash talk, please don't let me stop you," Venumm grinned.

Right when Skullzzzz turned around to say something else, Jenny scratched the side of her face.

"You _bitch_!" Skullzzzz snarled before pouncing on Jenny.

As they fought, Venumm just stood against the wall laughing as Jenny got her head pounded into the floor. Kristy was about to jump in when Venumm stepped in.

"Are you serious? Cause if you are, I will stuff this fist full of rings so far down your throat you won't be able to talk for the rest of your fucking life." Venumm said, sweet voice full of malice.

Kristy sat back down with a pout.

"Thought so," Venumm snorted before going back to watching the fight.

A few seconds later, Ghostt, Vamp, and Stripez came rushing in the room and pulling Skullzzzz off of Jenny.

"What the fuck!?" Stripez said, directing it towards Venumm.

"What does it look like? They are fighting," Venumm replied.

"And you just sat there and watched." He questioned.

"Pretty much," Venumm gave a Cheshire smile.

"Why didn't you break it up?"

"The bitch deserved it," Venumm said blandly.

"Let's go, before _he_ gets up here," Ghostt stated, and they walked out into the hallway, running into the aforementioned 'he.'

"Moore, Smith, my office, the rest of you go... Just go." He said, and everyone disbanded.


	13. Last Straw

Skullzzzz was outside the door talking to Venumm while Jenny was giving her so-called story.

"Look, just try to keep cool, damn," Venumm said reassuringly.

"I'm about to kill the bitch. I'm about to kill her." Skullzzzz repeated, clenching her fist.

"Calm d-" Venumm started when Skullzzzz cut her off.

"Do you see what the fuck she did to my face!? Do you!!" She asked.

"I fuckin' see it! Calm. Down." Venumm said, tone low and cold as she gave her Skullzzzz a rough shake.

"Whatever, man," Skullzzzz was relatively calm as she removed herself from Venumm's grasp.

"Moore!!!!!" The headmaster yelled.

Skullzzzz took a deep breath of frustration and walked in.

Venumm waited outside the door.

"You don't have to yell, you know," Skullzzzz said.

"Sit down, Moore." The headmaster commanded.

Jenny had a smug grin on her face. Skullzzzz glanced at her and then back at the headmaster.

"What the hell did she tell you?" She asked, staring at the headmaster without blinking once.

The headmaster cleared his throat. But before he could speak, Jenny turned to Skullzzzz and answered her question.

"I told him all about the bloody shirt we found in your freaky room and the frozen blood in your mini-fridge," Jenny admitted smugly, as she crossed her arms over her puffed chest.

Skullzzzz just sat there in disbelief at how stupid Jenny was.

"Let's not mention the bloody knife under your bed, and this little diary entry about how much you hated Cathy and the girls for getting 'Cupid's' dress covered in paint that you could kill her, and that's precisely what you did!" Jenny finally finished throwing the composition notebooks in Skullzzzz's lap.

Jenny quickly turned back to the headmaster.

"I'm telling you, she killed Cathy! That's why we haven't seen her in the past few days! Her and the rest of her group of _circus freaks_!" She finished, face red as fire.

"Is this true?" The headmaster questioned hesitantly, glancing over to Skullzzzz with grave concern.

"No, it's not. This hot-headed skank has everything twisted. Yeah, I said I _could_ kill her. Thank you very much. I could say the same about several other people, that doesn't mean I'd be stupid enough to leave much evidence behind. That shirt was just part of the prank I played on Venumm, and so was the knife. You'd know that it wasn't real if you'd bothered to check, and all that was on the shirt was fake blood." Skullzzzz said, getting frustrated, even though she lied about what was on the shirt.

"And that bottle right there isn't Cathy's blood, stupid ass," Skullzzzz said, facing Jenny.

Jenny rolled her eyes in blatant disregard.

"Yeah-fucking-right. Then what is it?"

"It's V8, trick." Skullzzzz snapped.

"Please," Jenny said, still denying the truth.

"Fine, taste it, headmaster. I promise it's V8." Skullzzzz scoffed.

"Ok, then. Let's see." The headmaster gave, as he opened the clear bottle and took a sip.

He took his time answering.

"Well, that's not blood... It is indeed, V8." He finished slowly as if he didn't want to admit that Skullzzzz was falsely accused.

"Now what, tramp?" Skullzzzz quirked a brow as she got out her set.

Jenny started getting upset.

"Well, what about her coming up to our floor! She wasn't supposed to be up there!!" She complained, grasping at straws.

"You weren't supposed to be on our floor, either." Skullzzzz shot back.

Jenny got up and stormed out of the office.

Venumm was listening the whole time, her smile growing larger as she cleaned under her nails. Jenny stopped and stared at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She said

"Aww, somebody's upset," Venumm laughed teasingly.

"Bitch." Jenny said, walking away.

"Slut," Venumm called after her.

As Skullzzzz came out of the office, Venumm grabbed her by the arm.

"So, you cooled down?" She asked.

"Completely," Skullzzzz nodded as they started walking back to their dorm.

"I'm getting blood when I get back, though," Skullzzzz said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, you're ok."

****

Skullzzzz and Venumm sat around in the dorm and watched TV as if it was entertaining. Skullzzzz just got done downing two blood bags and 5 V8 and Vodka shots and was about to start her 6th one while Venumm was continually making "Bigfoot noises." While Venumm was in the middle of a Bigfoot noise, Skullzzzz turned to her and threw an empty bottle at her head.

"What the hell?" Venumm said, automatically stopping her BigFoot noises to catch the flying projectile before it could do any damage.

"Shut up!" Skullzzzz exclaimed in somewhat a whisper.

Skullzzzz was half-way into her 'drunk mode.' If she didn't find something to do besides drink and watch TV, all the hell that has gone on between Skullzzzz and Jenny will break out in one of Skullzzzz's 'destroy the Prepz' acts.

About half an hour later, Skullzzzz got out of her chair and threw her V8 bottle at the door. It was her 10th one.

"I can't fucking sit here all night!" She yelled, sitting back down.

Soon as Skullzzzz was about to lose her mind, Ghostt and the rest of the pack came knocking at the door. Skullzzzz got up and opened it rather harshly. As soon as she did, Ghostt pushed a video game into her chest.

"We can hear you down the hall." He said with a grin.

Skullzzzz could see Vamp holding the Xbox 360 in the air, smiling.

"It's game night, huh?" Venumm said, coming up behind Skullzzzz.

Stripez nodded, smiling.


	14. Game Night

"So, what games are we playin'?" Skullzzzz asked, hooking up the Xbox 360 to their plasma screen.

"I don't care as long as we get to kill stuff," Ashley said.

"Oooooohhhh, I got something!" Venumm shouted before running and sliding under her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Skullzzzz asked when Venumm started throwing shoes and moving floorboards.

"Just hold on!" Venumm called.

After a few more minutes, Venumm sighed in relief.

"I hope you can catch," Venumm stated before she started tossing games from under the bed.

When she was finished, she came from under the bed with the Kinect for the Xbox 360.

"Good, you caught 'em all," Venumm grinned before tossing the Kinect to Skullzzzz.

"And when were you going to tell me you had a Kinect and gazillion-and-one games under your bed?" Skullzzzz raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I would've told you earlier, then I wouldn't be alive right now," Venumm stuck her tongue out, before setting up the device.

"W-. Yeah, you probably right." Skullzzzz nodded.

"So, what game's going first!!?" Venumm asked, jumping up and down.

"Fuck!"

"Um, I don't think there's a game called Fuck," Venumm grinned cheekily as she bumped Andy.

"But I wish there was." She whispered to Skullzzzz, who elbowed her in the side.

"Like you weren't thinking it."

"I left the game in the fucking room," Andy replied to something Ashley said while Skullzzzz and Venumm whispered to each other.

Andy got up and walked out of the room.

"Andy legs," Venumm said to herself, earning another elbow to the side and a shut-up look from Skullzzzz.

****

"What's taking Andy so long?" Venumm groaned, hanging upside down on the sofa.

Everybody was sitting around, looking at each other as they didn't want to start game night without him.

"I'm bored," Venumm groaned after a while.

"What do you wanna do while we wait?" Dahvie asked, glancing up as he was still going through all the games.

"I don't know I'm just bored," Venumm replied, tossing an arm over her face.

"How'd you get this game?" Jayy asked, holding up the new Soul Calibur.

"What are you talkin' about? We just got it." Venumm shrugged.

"This doesn't even come out until another month." He clarified, and she rolled her eyes,

"Oh, well, I don't know, we just did. But Andy needs to hurry his skinny-legged ass back!" Venumm yelled loud enough for him to hear probably.

"Why don't we play two truths and a lie?" Jayy suggested.

"Ok, I wanna go first," Venumm cheered before they got into the game.

****

Meanwhile, Jenny and Kristy were still hiding out by their door, hanging on every word they said to get more dirt.

"How much do you think they will tell?" Kristy asked Jenny after Strip3z went inside, closing the door behind him.

"Sshhh, just be quiet and listen." Jenny snapped.

After a few minutes, Jenny turned to Kristy.

"Do you have the tape recorder going?" She asked.

"No, not yet," Kristy replied.

"Then, record it! We need everything we can get." Jenny said before putting her ear back up to the door.

"Hi!" Andy said from over the girl's shoulder as he came up to the door.

Jenny and Kristy jumped and turned around to face Andy, their cheeks completely red, and to make matters worse, the door opened and out walked the rest of the gang.

"What are you going to do, freaks? Kill us like you did, Cathy?" Jenny said.

"First of all, when are you going to realize that we didn't kill Cathy?" Skullzzzz snapped.

"Secondly, you're on our floor so no one would care," Redd added.

"And no. We're not going to kill you, but if you're not off our floor in two-point 76 seconds, you're going to wish you were dead." Cupid finished with an evil grin on her face.

Jenny and Kristy bolted for the steps.

"And FYI! Cathy's fucking your man!" Venumm called, causing Jenny to freeze.

"What did you just say?" Jenny replied, turning to face the group, her previous fear forgotten in place of anger.

"You heard me, and if you don't believe me, check the supply closet on the main hall around 3-ish," Venumm supplied cheerily before skipping into the room.

****

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Cupid exclaimed as she beat Jinxx for the third time.

"That's because you cheated," Jinxx replied.

"Nope, give it up. You got to let somebody else play," Venumm said, hopping off the couch's arm, holding her hand out for the controller, grin wide on her face.

"I agree," Ashley replied, taking the remote from Jinxx instead.

Venumm just stood there with her mouth open.

"Why are you making that face?" Skullzzzz asked Venumm.

"What face?" Venumm asked, snapping out of it.

"That face you were just making," Skullzzzz said.

"I'm not familiar with this facial expression of which you speak," Venumm replied before tripping in her haste to reclaim her seat. Skullzzzz barked out a laugh, and Venumm flipped her the bird from her place sprawled on the floor; CC's laughter caused Venumm to burst into hysterics as she clutched her side.

A few seconds later, Venumm was still on the floor laughing, though slightly less than earlier.

"Girl, calm down," Skullzzzz said, kicking her ankle.

"Hold on," Venumm gasped for hair, tried to make a serious face, then failed as CC's laughter replayed in her head.

"I can't." She replied, clutching her stomach.

"It wasn't even that funny," Skullzzzz said.

"I know.. but CC's fucking laugh." She giggled a bit more before straightening up a bit.

"You ok now?" Skullzzzz asked.

"I think so!" Venumm replied, then finally got up off of the floor.

"Sorry, Y'all," Venumm said to the rest of them who were staring at her while trying not to laugh themselves.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Skullzzzz asked.

"I know a place," Andy replied.


	15. The Lake

"The lake? I can deal with that." Skullzzzz said, helping everyone take the Xbox back to the rest of the gangs' dorm rooms.

"Hey, look, we're going to stay here. Cupid and Redd are already knocked out, so are Strip3z and Vamp, and I just ain't feeling good." Ghostt said, rubbing his head.

"You sure?" Skullzzzz asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ghostt hugged Skullzzzz and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys later. Here are the keys, slide them under the door when you get back."

"Ok. I hope you feel better." Skullzzzz said, grabbing the key.

"Me too," Ghostt agreed, smiling a little.

****

Skullzzzz pulled the truck behind a row of shrubs where it was entirely out of sight next to Lake Drench.

"This is the place," Andy said, hopping out of the truck, everyone else followed.

Everyone was examining the mysterious beauty of the lake. Even though it looked somewhat mystical, it was pretty cool.

"This place makes me feel happy," Skullzzzz said, skipping a stone across the water.

Venumm looked over at her.

"It would."

Skullzzzz shrugged.

"Yahoo!" Andy screamed as he jumped off a rocky ledge and splashed the water lightly on everyone's faces.

"Well, that's our cue," Ashley said, taking off his shirt and pants and jumping into the water.

Everyone stared at each other and shrugged, undressed, and hopped into the lake with screams of their own.

"Holy shit!" Venumm shouted.

Everyone looked at the reddening girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Skullzzzz asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing," Venumm said, acting as nothing happened.

"So retarded, but that's why you're my bud, asshole," Skullzzzz said, purposely slapping Venumm's arm.

"You bitch!" Venumm screeched.

"In your words, 'Thanks for the compliment.' "Skullzzzz said, smiling.

"You two are the weirdest," Sandra laughed.

"We know." The girls replied in unison then laughed as if sharing another joke.

****

About an hour later, it was 2:54 a.m., and everyone was still in the lake. Skullzzzz got out and sat on a blanket she laid out on the truck's hood, and Venumm was in the back laid out and staring at the changing sky. She sat there slowly drying off; then Andy came up.

"Mind if I dry along?" He asked, hopping onto the blanket.

Skullzzzz caught one of the drops that were dripping from his wet hair.

"Your hair's a little wet there." Skullzzzz joked.

"Oh?" Andy leaned over and wrung his hair out on Skullzzzz with a devious smile.

"There we go,"

"You ass." Skullzzzz sputtered at the shock before laughing.

A few minutes later, Dahvie sat next to Venumm, who was now snoring her ass off.

"Hey, Skullzzzz?" Dahvie yelled in somewhat a whisper.

"You got that permanent marker with you?"

"Yeah, it's in the glove compartment," Skullzzzz said, jumping off the truck's hood and making her way to the door.

"Here ya go," Skullzzzz handed Dahvie the marker, peering over his shoulder before grinning widely and walking away.

"Thank you." He said in a high voice.

Dahvie turned to Venumm and wrote ' Dahvie Owns Me' in big, bold, black letters on her arm and gave her whiskers.

"Hee Hee." He laughed mischievously.

"Oh, wow," Skullzzzz laughed as well as she shook her head.

****

About thirty minutes later, almost everyone had a spot on or in the truck relaxing, but apparently, it couldn't last. The police came up and got out of the car. Venumm, Dahvie, Jayy, and Garrett were back in the lake. Dahvie pulled Venumm under the water, holding his hand over her mouth, while Jayy and Garrett had her arms and legs because she was struggling to get up after being caught off guard.

The police were flashing lights everywhere. Skullzzzz was about to grab her shoes off their 'diving board' but began to stumble as a few of the rocks started to slide. Andy and Sandra scrambled over, grabbed her, and shot down in the bushes. The rest had to duck in the truck or lay completely flat in its bed, lying entirely still while the police searched for another two minutes. Dahvie was struggling to try to keep Venumm under and had to sneak her some air.

"Come on, Ralph; it must have been a false alarm, let's go." One of the officers called.

The police got into the car and sped off into the darkness.

As soon as Venumm heard the cops leave, she shot out of the water and sucked up as much air as possible. Dahvie, Jayy, and Garret got out of the water, exhausted.

"You sure can't hold your air that long," Garrett said, slightly grinning.

"Maybe warn me next time, I'll have time to get air before you take it," Venumm said, climbing in the truck and falling asleep a minute later.

Skullzzzz, Andy, and Sandra fell asleep in the bushes, using each other as pillows. The rest of them passed out wherever their feet carried them.

Dahvie, Jayy, and Garrett passed out at the lake's edge, CC and Jinxx slept on the ground leaning against the truck, and Jake and Ashley in the bed. Sleepyheads.

****

Alas, their sweet dreams and deep sleep were not to last. It was around 3:50 a.m., and everyone thought they were going to lay like a little rebel family forever, but apparently, another family owned the land they were 'squattin' on.

"You goddamn kids, get off my property!!!"

Skullzzzz popped up.

"What the hell?" She gasped, looking around and finally spotted an older man pointing an old shotgun at them with rage overflowing through his eyes.

"Holy fuck. Get up!" She yelled, running around, kicking and smacking everyone.

"Get the fuck _up_!" She continued to wake the rest as the man drew closer.

Everyone arose and saw the barrel of the shotgun staring at them. They all grabbed their clothes and scampered towards the truck. Skullzzzz heard the man fire a shot and watched it fly past her face as she was running.

Everyone hopped in the truck, ducking and driving, while those in the back were lying flat once more. Skullzzzz sped out into the middle of the road at full speed. She made every turn sharp, and every drift lifted dust into the air and didn't stop until they reached the school.

****

Everyone went upstairs to their floor, tired and out of energy. Skullzzzz slid Ghostt's key under his door and went into the room with Venumm plopped on the bed.

Meanwhile, in BVB's and BOTDF's rooms, everyone was scattered and passed out.

"We left our fucking shoes guys..." Andy mumbled.

Everyone groaned.

"Fuck," Andy muttered before passing out.

Well, sweet dreams, everybody.


	16. The Brawl

It was late in the day when Venumm woke up, Skullzzzz right behind her. They took showers and got dressed before Venumm looked at the clock on the wall.

"We have to go!" Venumm shouted, pushing Skullzzzz out the room with her eyeliner still in hand.

Venumm started banging on everybody else's door, telling them to hurry up. They all came out quickly and headed out to their class. While running down the halls, they didn't notice Jenny and the Skanks coming around the corner, so they ran right into them.

Jenny and Skullzzzz had a complete stare down before Venumm stepped in between them and pulled Skullzzzz away. Skullzzzz turned around and pushed Jenny so hard she fell. The Rebz all laughed and snuck into class. When they got in there, the teacher was busy talking about god knows what, that she paid no attention to them passing notes about the next attack on Jenny and the Skanks.

The class was finally over, and all the Rebz were walking out of the course, laughing and talking as usual when two large buckets of cold water came crashing down. Everybody managed to escape it except Skullzzzz and Venumm, who got hit by every single drop. They both stood there with murderous looks on their faces, and if looks could kill, those skanks would be in serious trouble.

"Did they do what I think they did?" Skullzzzz glanced at Venumm.

"I'm pretty sure they did," Venumm nodded, a sinister smile creeping to her expression.

"I'm beatin' they ass," Skullzzzz cracked her knuckles.

"Agreed," Venumm stated before they turned towards the nearest skanks, Jenny and Kristy.

****

While Venumm and Skullzzzz were beating Kristy and Jenny's asses, the rest of them were facing a standoff of their own. It was like one of those scenes out of a movie when the mean girls are lined up on one side, and the nice girls are lined up on the other. One of the Jocks stepped to the open space, and Andy did the same.

"Oh, look at the little fags, with their make-up and lipstick." The Jock said mockingly to his friends.

"Just because we wear make-up doesn't mean we can't kick your ass," Andy replied.

"Oh, shut up fag and go back and cry to your mommy." The Jocksneered looking down his nose at the taller male.

That must have pissed Andy off because his fist connected with Justin's (the jocks) jaw in a split second. That was the cue for everybody else to start. Everybody was fighting in their fight, and from what it looked like, the Rebz were kicking ass.

"Everybody, Stop!" The headmaster yelled, coming around the corner.

Everyone's fist stopped mid-swing, well all except Skullzzzz, who was still pounding away at Jenny's face. After throwing Jenny into the locker, she turned around and froze.

"All of you in my office now!" He yelled before turning and leaving.

Venumm dropped Kristy before saying "Opsie" after kicking her and walking off.

They crowded into his office, waiting patiently for him to get done with the speech that was bound to come. Instead, he calmly told the Preps to calm down because they were wailing out supposed injustices.

"Now the speech begins," Venumm muttered.


	17. The Speech

After everyone was calmed down and attentive, the Headmaster began to talk in a calm voice.

"Kids, this cannot go on like this. You guys are smart, talented even, but you refuse to let the world know that. Heaven, you and Ishah used to never get in trouble like this. Excluding the uniform, I let you slide with that one. But, now it's like you've built hate that's unbreakable, why is that?" He said sincerely.

All the while, Skullzzzz was shaking her head.

"Ishah." The Headmaster called.

"What?" She asked, keeping her head down.

"’Why do you fight so much?’ is what I want to ask you. You've fought so much that we're running out of goddamn paper to keep it on file. Yes, you did get into a few fights before, but now you seem like you want to kill." He said, raising his voice.

"Whatever, man. Those stupid bitches over there are only half the reason I fight." Skullzzzz said, getting enraged all over again.

"Well, you didn't tell me the other half," Headmaster said, leaning forward.

"Pride... And I'm done answering your fucking questions." She said as she got up and left out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Heaven. I want you to try to change; this can't go on forever." The Headmaster said, suddenly furious.

"Change? I'm not about to change just for you. If you don't like who the hell me and Skullzzzz are, then expel us." Venumm said, getting up.

"Skullzzzz isn't going to change either, that's for sure. If anyone should be changing attitudes, it should be them. Excuse my French, but those bitches have been antagonizing us from the very start as if our very presence offends them. We have a right not to want to put up with their shit anymore. There is only so much I will tolerate, Headmaster." Venumm stated, looking over at Jenny and Kristy before opening the door revealing the missing prep, Cathy.

"Found your fucking friend." She finished as she and the rest of the rebz walked out of the office.


	18. Abduction

When Skullzzzz and Venumm got back to their room, Venumm instantly flopped down on her bed and fell asleep. Skullzzzz was still on edge and wasn't helping herself because she was knocking back blood and vodka shots faster than a cheetah. After about her 15th one, she got bored and wanted to leave, so she grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water before dumping it on Venumm. She shot up in the bed, eyes wide and red before turning to glare at Skullzzzz.

"Were leaving," Skullzzzz said.

But before Venumm could even say anything, Skullzzzz had already left out of the door; her mind made up. Venumm couldn't let her go by herself, so she grabbed her bag and rushed to catch up with her. Venumm finally caught up with Skullzzzz, who had a murderous look on her face and was deep in thought. The girls walked out the door, headed towards their cars when an all-black van with tinted windows came screeching to a stop in front of them. They were so shocked that they didn't notice the Jocks coming up behind them.

When one of them grabbed Venumm's arm, it was like a switch went off in both of them. Venumm spun around and slugged one of the Jocks right in the nose, definitely breaking it. Skullzzzz went completely ballistic on the one trying to trap her. After some time, Skullzzzz and Venumm were way outnumbered but still went out fighting. They finally got the girls in the back of the van, but not before Venumm bit their hands and Skullzzzz kicked Justin right where the sun didn't shine.

Skullzzzz and Venumm sat in the back of the van with their feet and hands tied and tape over their mouths. They were wondering what the fuck they did to deserve to get sacked, and how the hell they were going to get out of it. Suddenly, the van pulled out of the campus parking lot at lightning speed, heading to lord knows where, and well, that's that.


	19. Flashback

As the van sped down the road, the concrete began to turn to gravel, then the rock started to turn to dirt, and that dirt road was utterly deserted. Everything seemed to be abandoned as they rode slowly up the hill. The shacks were run-down and vacant, the gardens were un-watered and left to ruin, and the playground looked like something from a horror movie. After about two more minutes of driving through the run-down village, they approached a creepy-looking mansion that attracted crows and ravens like flies to honey.

Skullzzzz and Venumm stared out the tinted windows at the scary sight, shivering at the 'inviting squawks' of the ominous birds. Skullzzzz nodded slowly. She muttered through the tape.

"This place is kinda cool."

Venumm turned towards her.

"Only you would say that." She said as she shook her head.

"Duh," Skullzzzz smiled, gazing at the mysterious mansion.

As they pulled into the drive-way, Skullzzzz looked at the center of the yard and saw a sizable rusty fountain that gave off no water what-so-ever.

"So, now what do we do with these two?" David, one of the Jocks, asked, sitting behind the wheel.

"We're gonna take them in, let Boss decide that one," Justin answered, grinning directly at Skullzzzz.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She snapped, getting irritated.

Justin laughed slightly, then the smile slowly erased from his face, and he went to the front of the bus. David parked the van by the cellar doors.

"Come on. Let's get them out of here." Justin said as David turned the engine off and opened his door.

"Where are we gonna put them?" David asked, making Skullzzzz and Venumm sound like big vases or something.

"Put them down in the cellar. I'm sure they'll be comfortable there." Justin replied, grinning all over again.

About 10 minutes of Skullzzzz cussing and kicking, Skullzzzz and Venumm were in the cellar tied up, under a freakishly bright light.

"This light is killing me," Skullzzzz said soon as the tape was taken off her and Venumm's mouth.

"You'll live," Justin rolled his eyes, throwing the tape to the ground.

"Aww. That's too bad." A voice replied, coming down the stairway.

"I wanted to see what your coffins would look like."

"Jenny!" Skullzzzz thought to herself.

"Great, this bitch."

Then Kristy came and stood beside her, along with the rest of the Prepz.

"And the mother-fuckin' clones," Venumm added, rolling her eyes.

"This is the best vacation I've ever been on," Skullzzzz stated sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever, freaks. We have someone we want you to meet." Jenny let out a deranged giggle.

"Who?" Venumm asked.

Suddenly, the cellar doors swung open, and then closed just as fast.

"What the fuck was that?" Skullzzzz asked, scowling.

As soon as she said that, a figure emerged from the darkness and into the light. The _bartender_.

"The Bartender!" Skullzzzz screwed up her face as she looked over the male.

"The Bartender...wow," Venumm assessed him as well, nodding.

Skullzzzz began laughing.

"Oh, please. The fucking bartender? So I'm supposed to be shaking in my mother fucking boots... For the bartender?" She said, tilting her head.

Jenny and the bartender looked at each other.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jenny grinned as she looked back at Skullzzzz and Venumm.

There was a moment of silence, and then Skullzzzz started laughing hysterically; Venumm narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare.

"It's rather obvious now; you don't know who I am." The bartender said, focusing on Skullzzzz.

"Hell nah. But while I'm thinking, pour me a shot." She teased, still laughing a little.

"My name is Scott Cathedral. I _am_ the head vampire, and I know you probably don't believe in vampires, but you better believe in me." He said, his voice starting to harden.

"Actually, we're obsessed with them, maybe try again with the self-important speech and intimidation," Venumm giggled, voice filled with innocence though her eyes were bright with disdain.

"Shut up, V, and listen to the vampire so we can leave," Skullzzzz said, leaning her head back.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere for a while now," Scott replied, grinning.

"What the-" Skullzzzz was cut off by Scott.

"Do you two know how you were turned?" He asked, his grin turning into a prize-winning smile.

"What?" Venumm asked.

"Do you know how you were turned!?" Scott repeated, anger and impatience bleeding into his tone.

The girls were silent as they waited.

"Well, I'll tell you." He continued not even giving them a chance to respond.

"The night you two were at the bar, I was on the prowl for my army recruits. I needed two or four sergeant's to lead my teams, and hunts were rather low. I waited outside the bar for a while, hoping to find potential leaders. That's when you two pulled up. I could tell you two would be great leaders. Rebellious, aggressive, and most definitely mean as hell." Scott finished as he looked over at Skullzzzz.

She looked around.

"What?" She said with a shrug.

Venumm shook her head.

"Anyway," Scott continued.

"I snuck in through the back door and fooled some idiotic, pretty-boy worker, that I was the new bartender. You ordered your drinks, and I thought this was way too easy to be true. But it wasn't, especially getting you here. Anyway, I drew my blood, put it into your glasses, and brought the drinks out. After you passed out, I pretended to throw you out but locked you into the supply closet. Once everyone left, I put your bodies back on the floor where I found you and left to wait for my plan to fall into place." Scott finished with a smile.

Skullzzzz cleared her throat.

"Well." She started rolling her next words around her head for a moment.

"Thank you, and fuck you." She said, scowling.

"Oh hush now, let us get some rest... David?" Scott called back.

David came over and knocked Skullzzzz and Venumm out with chloroform.


	20. Escape Plan

It seemed like hours before Skullzzzz and Venumm came out of their trance-like state and came to their senses to find that shadows on the stairs were watching them.

"Well, Kristy, It seems like the freaks finally decided to wake up," Jenny said as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Hey, S looks like the tramps finally decided to grow some balls and act for themselves," Venumm said.

"What balls, cause I shole don't see none," Skullzzzz snorted.

"They might be detachable, or in invisible mode," Venumm exclaimed.

"Really?" Skullzzzz asked, raising an eyebrow at the glistening eyed girl.

"What. I'm bored. And you know how I get when I'm bored." She stuck her tongue out at her stone-faced friend.

"Whatever," Skullzzzz replied.

"Hey freaks, we came down here to warn you about one thing," Jenny said, looking directly at Skullzzzz.

"And what would that be, skank?"

"Never. Put your hands on Justin. Ever again." Jenny clenched her teeth as she warned.

"And what are you going to do if I do?" Skullzzzz inquired.

"You're going to wish you were never born," Jenny stated.

"Lookin' at yo ugly ass is making me wish I was never born." Skullzzzz snorted at her poor attempt at a threat.

Jenny screeched loudly before raising her hand in an attempt to smack Skullzzzz.

"Now, that isn't a nice way to treat our guest." Scott's voice froze Jenny's hand mid-swing.

"My name is Scott Cathedral and-" He started.

"Wow, you must love talking about yourself," Skullzzzz interjected.

"Yeah. Because he's the only thing, he talks about." Venumm added with a chuckle.

"You know. If I weren't tied up, I would so punch you." Skullzzzz said, and Venumm grinned.

Scott continued with his rant boring everybody to death. He paused for a minute and looked up at the ceiling.

"Looks like somebody doesn't know what they're doing," Venumm stated as there was another loud crash from somewhere upstairs.

"Newborns can't do anything right," Scott muttered before heading up the stairs again.

"And then there were four." Venumm sighed.

"Shut the hell up," Skullzzzz said.

"Again, I'm bored," Venumm replied then yawned for emphasis.

"And you don't think I am?"

"Nope, you don't look like you ready to kill somebody,"

"Yeah, I'm 'bout ready to kill yo' ass if you don't shut the hell up." Skullzzzz snapped, and Venumm busted out laughing while Jenny and Kristy looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, we're just going to let you freaks kill yourselves." Jenny interrupted Skullzzzz and Venumm's mental conversation.

"Bye, skanks." Venumm and Skullzzzz said in unison before going back to their previous conversation, getting the fuck out of there.


	21. Found

Back on campus, Ghostt and the rest of the gang started to notice something was different.

"Hey, man?" Stripez called to Ghostt.

"Yeah?" He replied glumly.

"Don't you notice how quiet it is? Usually, Skullzzzz and V have this whole damn floor goin' wild, man." Stripez answered with concern.

"Yeah, I know. I've asked all the teachers and even the Headmaster; they haven't seen them since yesterday." Ghostt said, shuffling his black hair slowly.

The Jocks overheard their conversation. As they walked by Ghostt, saw the sunset and started thinking of what happened to S and V. His daydreaming came to an end when Justin stepped in front of him.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at?" Ghostt said, immediately getting annoyed just from looking at his face.

"Nothing. I'm just sure your little friends are ok. They do like being tied down, right?" Justin asked, grinning.

As soon as Justin was about to walk away, Ghostt fist print was engraved into his skin. Ghostt started pounding on Justin's face and body. He picked him up by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"Where are they?" Ghostt asked, his chest heaving, breathing becoming hard, grey-green eyes slowly turning completely grey.

"Fuck you!" Justin replied, trying to pull away from Ghostt's grip.

Ghostt punched Justin twice once more before slamming him harder against the wall.

"Where the fuck are they?" Ghostt asked, his voice rising to the max.

Justin's jaw and lip began to bleed, but he tried to hold his tongue.

"Oh, so you're not gonna tell me?" Ghostt head-butted Justin to the ground.

The rest of the gang kept the other Jocks in check.

"You are not about to keep fuckin' with me!" Ghostt growled, staring down at Justin.

Justin was holding his head and rolling back and forth with pain. He finally gave in and mumbled,

"They're in the village... at the top of the hill... in the cellar." He finished with a groan.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Scott's going to kill us!" David yelled at Justin as the others helped him up.

****

Everyone piled into Ghostt's truck. They all rode in silence. The only sound was the truck's tires squeals as Ghostt hit every corner. All Ghostt could think about was getting to the house. Nothing else was more important than right now. It was just getting dark when Ghostt slowly pulled the truck in some bushes by the mansion.

****

Meanwhile, Skullzzzz and Venumm were still trying to escape. Then, Skullzzzz spotted the box cutter on the wooden table against the wall.

"You see that over there? We're getting the fuck out of here." Skullzzzz said as she bounced her chair over to the table.

She bent down and picked the box cutter up with her mouth.

"I hope this fucking works." She said as she watched the tool falling from her mouth and successfully landing in her hand.

Skullzzzz began to cut the double ropes loose. Then she heard the line finally snap.

"Yes." She muttered as she walked over to Venumm and untied her.

"Finally," Venumm said, getting up and stretching.

"You could say 'thank you.'" Skullzzzz grumbled, walking out.

"I could," Venumm agreed with a smirk.

"Let's just get out of here," Skullzzzz rolled her eyes.

When they got to the top step, Skullzzzz quickly pushed the door open.

"They are so stupid. It's not even locked." She climbed out of the cellar with Venumm behind her.

"Uh. You could help me." V said.

"I could," Skullzzzz replied, throwing Venumm's earlier words at her.

When Skullzzzz turned around from helping Venumm out the cellar, she ran right into Ghostt's hard body.

"Did I just run into a wall?" She said, stumbling back.

Then she realized who it was.

"Oohhh...took you long enough," Skullzzzz said, smiling.

That was her way of saying 'thank you.' Ghostt laughed softly.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get out of here." He finished patting the two on the back lightly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Venumm said as they walked to the truck.


	22. Rebel Love

As they drove down the road, everyone was questioning Venumm in the back. Skullzzzz sat up front like normal, and Ghostt continued driving.

"What's wrong with you?" Skullzzzz asked Ghostt.

He was driving slower than usual and didn't seem right.

"Nothing...I'm just thinking," Ghostt sighed.

"About?" Skullzzzz pressed on.

Ghostt hesitated before answering.

"About...us." He started.

"I mean... we've known each other for eight years now. We always click when we're together; we do. Like, in everything that we do, that says something." Ghostt finished.

Skullzzzz was speechless. As they sat there, they could hear a slow, mellow song on the radio in the background.

_'Why, why are we still friends?_

_When everything says, we should be_

_more than we are.'_

"You mean the world to me, Skullzzzz," Ghostt said as the song flowed into another part:

_'I don't want to be like your brother._

_I don't want to be your best friend._

_I only want to be your lover,_

_when will this end?_

_If I told you that I wanna be in your life,_

_Then you could be the woman in mine...'_

When that part finished, Skullzzzz looked up at Ghostt. He stared at her through her hazel-brown eyes. Ghostt grabbed Skullzzzz's hand gently, and just like that, they were together. All was said, the conversation ended, and even though neither of them showed how happy they are, they knew this would be a moment they'd cherish forever.


	23. Blood Bath

When they finally got back on campus, the sun was just barely over the horizon, but they were too riled up that they couldn't sleep. They decided that they would all hang in Venumm and Skullzzzz's room for a while. They started talking about what happened last night, until one by one, they all fell asleep.

****

Downstairs was a different story, windows were busted, and doors were knocked down as Scott walked in flanked by the Prepz, Jocks, and what seemed like tons of newborns. He just so happen to see the Headmaster making a run for his office and didn't wait to follow.

Scott slammed the door after him and locked it, making the thought of escape for the pesky human impossible.

"Well, hello, Jerry. I believe it's been a while since the last time we met." Scott said.

"Y-yes." The Headmaster stuttered.

"Now, would you mind telling me where they are?" Scott asked in a calm voice.

"Where who is?" The Headmaster stuttered in fear.

Scott grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him through his desk.

"Where are they, Jerry?" Scott seethed, eyes flashing red.

"Th-third floor." He whispered.

Scott dropped him and dashed to the third floor.

****

Back in Skullzzzz and Venumm's room, everybody was up and getting ready for classes when Andy and the rest of the boys came back. They sat around and talked for a bit before packing their school bags.

"You guys hear that?" Andy asked, cocking his head to the side.

The gang walked out the door and into the smoke-filled hallway. Some walls were almost gone, glass was on the floor, and some doors were busted down. Venumm and Skullzzzz took one look at it and said:

"Scott."


	24. Room Renovations

The gang rushed back into V and S's room, where they (V and S) pulled out a super-sized box from their closet.

"What the hell is that?" Ashley asked.

Skullzzzz put in the code, and her and Venumm opened up the box revealing a large weapon supply.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!!" Jinxx, Jake, and CC said in unison, already grabbing knives and guns off the shelves.

"What are you waiting for? Suit up." Skullzzzz called.

****

Once everybody was decked out in weapons, they ran back out into the smoke-filled hallway. They all took their stance, waiting for something to show up. The wait wasn't long before Scott stepped up, followed by his Prep minions.

"Ishah, Heaven. I see it didn't take long for you to escape." Scott said.

"Well, you have some shitty security, so it didn't take much effort," Skullzzzz replied.

Scott just chuckled like it wasn't 17 people pointing guns at his head.

"What's so funny?" Venumm asked, eyeing him.

"You don't know how easy you're making this for me. What is a little bullet going to do to me?" He asked.

Skullzzzz raised an eyebrow before shooting one of his people in the head.

"Does that help explain things?" Skullzzzz replied.

"Now, what plan are you talking about?" Skullzzzz asked, pointing her gun back at Scott.

"As I said, my plan is just too easy, now that I have you all together you're the perfect weapon, and I can now take over the entire human and vampire race," Scott explained like a typical supervillain.

Despite his menacing tone, Venumm busted out laughing. Everybody looked at her as she clutched her stomach.

"What. You gotta admit, 'perfect weapon.'" Venumm replied, gesturing towards Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Sandra.

"Really?" Vamp asked.

"What... World domination, evil megalomaniac, plan yadda ya. Not going to happen." Venumm replied, her game face back on.

"Don't think so," Jenny said before Scott's people started charging towards the Rebz.

****

Bullets were flying, and mostly everybody from Scott's side was dead or dying. Scott, the Prepz, and Justin jumped out of the window and disappeared into the woods, leaving a hell of a mess to clean up. They started throwing the bodies out of the busted window and burning them in the woods behind the school. The boys got to work getting the broken doors out while Redd and Cupid ordered new doors, windows, and lamps.

About five hours later, the floor was back to normal, and everybody was hangin' around in the 'lobby,' the earlier events entirely forgotten.

....:::: Three Days Later::::....

Everything was back to ordinary, meaning that the Prepz continued to get their asses kicked by the Rebz; Jenny and Kristy were still trying to get Skullzzzz and Venumm expelled; and countless trips to the Headmaster's office. But things didn't last long before the Prepz took advantage of the Rebz empty floor.

****

They went to their rooms, threw their bedsheets around, pulled their clothes out of the closet, and tossed them down the stairs. When that was through, they took rolls of toilet paper and threw it around before knocking over a few lamps and leaving.

****

When the gang got back, they ran up to their floor and saw what the Prepz had done. Skullzzzz and the girls didn't waste time sitting around; they dropped their bags and sprinted downstairs to the Prepz floor. The girls split up and grabbed a prep to beat the shit out of. A few minutes later, the boys came down the stairs trying to pry the girls off of the Prepz.

"You should go fix your face," Venumm called to them.

****

After the Prepz left their floor to go and do lord knows what, the Rebz decided to return the favor. Redd and Cupid started making stink bombs and hiding them all over the place and in the vents. Twixx and Skellie took baseball bats and smashed all the TVs and anything glass; Andy and Dahvie took sledgehammers and wrecked the doors while Jinxx, Jake, CC, Garrett, Jayy, and Sandra remodeled the walls. Ghostt, Vamp, and Stripez got the blow torches and torched the blankets and clothes.

Asia, Destiny, and Tenia each took a box of eggs and broke them on everything while Darrelle, Jacaunian, Kenny, and Daivon spray painted everything in sight. Skullzzzz and Venumm brought out the chainsaw's after that was done, and nothing was left intact. After they threw toilet paper through and on everything and finally called it quits.

"One more thing," Venumm said before running downstairs.

A bunch of huge bags of packing peanuts started flying up the stairs. They all got the idea and started filling up the rooms with them. They taped off the hall, so they met with a never-ending peanut wall when the tape came off. They were getting ready to leave when Venumm stopped and pulled a blank sheet of paper out of her pocket.

"Dahvie, let me see your marker?" Venumm asked.

"How do you know I have a marker?" He replied.

Venumm just looked at him with a raised eyebrow until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black sharpie.

"There." Venumm said, putting a note that said: ' Have fun remodeling your floor Bitches' on a broken chair.

"Stupid ass," Skullzzzz muttered as they left the Prepz newly remodeled floor.

****

When the Prepz came back, they headed up to their floor, expecting it to be perfect, _big_ mistake on their part. Kristy instantly ran over to the taped off hall and ripped the tape off, getting swallowed by an avalanche of packing peanuts. They ran to the Headmaster's office and complained like the bitches they are.

****

Everyone was in Skullzzzz and Venumm's room (like always) playing video games when the Headmaster's gruff voice came over the speaker.

"You know the drill." Was all he said before they heard the click of the system going off.

They all walked into the office, laughing like nothing was wrong.

"Will you please tell me why you vandalized their floor?" The Headmaster asked, directing it at whoever felt like answering.

"Well, have you ever heard of the saying 'paybacks a bitch'?" Venumm asked.

"Yes." The Headmaster replied.

"You have your answer then," Skullzzzz said.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied.

"Technically, it does... Jerry."

"H-how do you know my name." He snapped.

"I just guessed...You look like a Jerry." Venumm shrugged, and she and Skullzzzz burst into a fit of laughter.

The Headmaster turned redder than a rose before he dismissed them all.

"Jerry," Skullzzzz muttered to herself while laughing.

Everybody got busy cleaning their floors. The Rebz were done in an hour, so they just had to wait until tomorrow to get the rest of their furniture, but they were pretty sure that the Prepz were going to be cleaning their floor for the next couple of weeks.

"Never judge the power of the packing peanuts," Venumm said before they fell asleep.


	25. Part 1~ The Ritual

About a week later, all the Rebz ( the main ones that is) were sitting around on the floors and beds of Skullzzzz and Venumm's room. It was going good so far until everyone needed something else to do besides talk. But everyone tried to keep their cool.

Venumm and Dahvie were drawing on each other's arms, trying to pass the time. Andy was sitting back against the bed, smoking a cigarette while watching Batman. Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Jayy discussed guitars and music while Sandra and Garrett were playing Pacman on Skullzzzz's laptop. Stripez, Redd, Vamp, and Cupid were slapping each other, trying to keep themselves awake.

In the hall, Skullzzzz and Ghostt were talking.

"So now where do we go from here?" Ghostt asked, standing next to Skullzzzz.

She sighed and shook her head.

"D." She started.

"I truly don't know. I mean, you know we've tried before, and I'm the one that couldn't handle the relationship. I have a lot to think about." She finished.

Do you know what she meant by a lot to think about? I'll tell you. The two years they were together, which was at the beginning of their college years, Skullzzzz was dating someone else for a year and a half. The only reason it ended with the other was that they moved.

She went on with Ghostt, but still, that person continued to have a spot in her heart. Now she had to choose and wasn't ready too.

"What is there to think about?" Ghostt started.

"Didn't you enjoy the years we were together?" He asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Didn't we always talk about _everything_ and _anything_ that bothered you?"

"Ye-"

"And did I or did I not treat you right?" Ghostt finally asked, slowing his voice down and looking at Skullzzzz.

"Yes, you did." She answered calmly.

"But Ghostt, what you're not understanding is that it wasn't you. You were perfect, and you still are. It's me. I need more time, Ok?" She finished looking up at him.

"Ok." He started his voice a little rough.

"You'll let me know if you decide, right?" Ghostt asked, staring at Skullzzzz.

"I promise you; I will." She said.

"Thanks... and why were you looking up? I'm only 3 or 4 inches taller than you." Ghostt said, laughing a little.

Skullzzzz smiled slightly.

"I have my reasons." She replied.

Ghostt shook his head and opened the door for Skullzzzz and walked in after her.

****

"Took you long enough." Vamp said, slapping Stripez across the face.

"Wake- that-ass-up," He muttered, lying back.

"I didn't know we were on a schedule," Skullzzzz replied sarcastically.

Andy finished his 5th cigarette and dropped the butt in the trash can. He paused for a moment before finally speaking.

"You guys want to play a little paintball?" He asked.

"Are you serious, you wait for a whole marathon of Batman to ask us something nice like that?" Venumm asked, looking up from her completely sharpie covered arm.

Skullzzzz and Andy looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Hell, yes." They said in unison.

"Figures," Venumm shook her head at the pair and their obsession.

"As you were saying?" Skullzzzz replied and gestured back towards Andy.

"I bought some guns and paintballs at that laser tag place. Cheaper than I thought." He finished.

Sandra, Garrett, Jayy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, CC, and Dahvie all got up and went out to Andy's car.

****

As soon as they made it to the car's trunk, a large van came and parked itself right beside the guys and girl. The door slid open suddenly, and before Andy could yell for anybody to run and get out of there himself, a sedation dart hit him in the neck.

"Nighty- night," David muttered as he and Justin shot down the rest of them.

"Big catch of the day, huh?" Justin said as they threw the body into the back of the van.

"You know what? Do the rest of the guys and me a damn favor and stop fucking talking, ok?" David burst out in anger.

Justin just stared at David as if he was stupid.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin asked.

"Nothing... let's just get the hell out of here, alright?" David said, jumping into the driver seat of the van.

****

When they finally arrived at the mansion, David got out of the van and slammed the door angrily. Justin followed David with his eyes before finally getting out of the truck and walking up to the man, livid.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

David ignored his question and took the massive lock off the van door.

"Dude, answer me." Justin continued, voice rising in pitch.

David spun around and pushed Justin away from him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Justin said, shoving David back.

David shook his head slowly.

"I can't do this anymore, J." He said, backing away.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Justin said, slowly stepping closer.

David kept distancing himself.

"We can't do...I can't do this! This is fucking crazy!" David yelled as he began to sprint away from the mansion and his troubles.

Justin stood there for a second before turning towards one of the new guards and gesturing towards the van to get the bodies.

****

Once the bodies were out of the van, they were taken to the top room. It was the darkest, coldest room in the whole complex (of course). Scott was waiting for the Jocks and Prepz to arrive. As Scott stared out the window, he whispered to himself.

"Soon...soon I will be able to do what I always wanted... once I have their bodies... the entire human and vampire race will bow to me."

The door shut tightly behind Scott.

"Is everything ready?" He asked in a calm yet rough voice.

"Yeah, we just have to tie them up," Justin said as he started to tie up Sandra first.

"Good. Make it snappy. Now, did you call the Head?" Scott asked, turning towards Justin.

Justin looked confused for a moment.

"Why would I call the Head when you are right here? Trick question, huh?" He said with a laugh.

Scott wasn't smiling. He shook his head.

"Not me, you incompetent fledgling." Scott continued as he stood in front of Justin.

"I'm not even Head yet! That's the point of her being here right now!"

Justin looked worried.

"Well, uh... I'll get on it." He said, backing towards the door.

Scott looked at Justin with pure anger.

"Well, you do that. And get that David-boy up here." Scott replied, turning back to the window.

Justin froze in his tracks.

"Well, again, um." He began to stutter.

Scott faced Justin once more.

"What is it _this time_?" He asked calmly, but it was quickly being replaced with frustration.

"Um." Justin rubbed his head.

"David kinda ran off." He finished as his back hit the door.

Scott's eyes grew red with rage.

"What do you mean, **_he ran off_**!" Scott said as he grabbed Justin's shirt and pinned him up against the door.

"He said he didn't feel right doing this. He said it wasn't right." Justin choked out the explanation, his eyes growing big.

Scott held Justin in place minutes longer before letting him go.

"Damn it! Get that damned security guard up here. And send out a search party for that fucking boy. Now!" Scott yelled, staring Justin straight in the eye.

"Y-yes, Sir." Justin stammered as he staggered out of the sanctuary.

****

About a few hours later, everyone was tied up, including David. He didn't get far. He was down the road at a diner, hiding in the bathroom. The bodyguard was finishing up the 'body décor.' Everyone else was just now waking up from a deep slumber.

"Did everyone have a nice nap?" Scott's voice echoed.

Andy started to open his eyes.

"What the... fuck is going on?" He muttered.

"Ooo. And a big ' hello' to you too, Andrew." Scott said with a grin.

Andy looked confused for a while.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" He asked.

"We'll answer questions a little later. But first," Scott walked over to David.

"We must make sure that Mr. David is nice and comfortable." He said, smiling.

David shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Scott patted David's head.

"Simple... Because I can."

David started to yell.

"But what for? This doesn't make any sense! You're a fucking lunatic!"

Scott grabbed David by the neck and began to choke him. Scott's voice grew rougher and more profound as if it was something stuck in his throat.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! Do you understand?" Scott's eyes turned possessed green and didn't show any signs of returning to normal.

David's breathing was shallow and labored, but through it all, he kept a stern face.

"I ask you again, are we clear?" Scott asked.

David gave him silence that said it all. After Scott let David go, he felt Justin re-enter the room. Justin was breathing hard from running up the massive flight of stairs.

"The Head is here." He said through short breaths.

Scott nodded as he watched Jenny and the rest of the Prepz lit candles, spread a yellow powder around each one and made weird shapes.

"Are the rest of the recruits here?" Scott asked.

"Yeah... and her's!!" Justin said with concern.

Scott looked up at Justin.

"What are you talking about, her's?"

****

Back at campus, Skullzzzz and the rest of the gang were worried out of their minds. They found a note outside Andy's car that read:

_"Hello, again, dearies. You found_

_my little letter, I see. Yes, we have your_

_friends, and you have 5 hours to make_

_your choice of these two options;_

_Let us have your friends' souls._

_or_

_You can be rather foolish and come to their rescue._

_Your Dear Friend,_

_Scotty._

Before anyone could say anything, Skullzzzz had already packed Ghostt's truck with the weapons. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." She said, positioning herself in the passenger seat.

And before anyone knew it, they all were in the truck heading to their heroes rescue.

****

Scott ran over to the window and looked out at the army he built and the Head's army.

"What the hell is she doing?" Scott asked as she pushed through the guards and Justin.

It was complete silence in the sanctuary, aside from Scott's feet flying down the steps. There was no motion, only eyes darting warily at each other.

****

When Scott finally got to the front lawn, he stood next to his recruited army and turned towards the Head.

"Helen, what is this?" Scott asked, gesturing towards the army behind her.

She just shook her head.

"Scott... Scott, Scott, Scott." She said, trying not to sound too much like a mother.

Scott shook his head in response. Helen stared at him.

"I always knew it would come down to this. You've been so damn evil for as long as I can remember. As long as anyone can remember truly." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she pushed her bleached white hair out of her soft young face designed with light blue war paint that crawled down her arms.

"Your mother should have never turned you the day you were born. It pains me to say, but you're a _disgrace_ to the vampire race Scott." She said, holding her head high and looking Scott straight in the eye.

Scott became enraged and tossed a dagger at Helen's head. It landed above her head on the wooden panel behind her. Scott's breathing was heavy, and his eyes were still that demon green.

"Kill all of them... including her." He seethed, all notion of the plan forgotten as he raged.

Justin stood beside Scott. The recruits were waiting for Justin to give the sign. Justin looked at Scott and asked:

"Are you sure you want to kill her?"

Scott turned towards Justin.

"The others are good enough. Do as I say." He said, his voice getting rougher.

Justin quickly gave the signal, and just as he did, Ghostt's truck skidded to a stop in the center of Helen's army. Everything froze once more. Skullzzzz and the rest of the gang hopped out of the car, locked and loaded. Skullzzzz walked through the isle-way that was made for her, towards Helen. Not one of the vamps tried to stop her.

When she reached Helen, they shook hands.

"Nice to hear from you again, Helen," Skullzzzz greeted with a smirk.

Helen smiled back and laughed slightly.

"Splendid to hear from you too." She said.

Skullzzzz looked over at Scott, whose eyes were more extensive than the moon itself.

"And 'hello' to you 'Scotty.'" She teased, still smiling.

Scott stared at Skullzzzz in silence before breaking the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Skullzzzz said, imitating Scott's voice.

"What do you think?" She snorted as Redd threw a dagger at one of Scott's vamps and watched it land right in the eye.

Skullzzzz turned towards Redd and nodded.

"Nice way to start a war." She complimented.

"Thank you," Redd replied with a deep curtsey.

Scott yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Kill them now! I want every last one of them to die slowly!" He re-entered the mansion soon after giving the order.

****

The fight was the bloodiest thing the gang had ever seen in all their years, but the most tempting feast Skullzzzz and Venumm had seen since they were turned. Almost every last person that Skullzzzz killed, she tasted their blood and judged as she went along. Skullzzzz was helping Helen fight off a crowd, while V and the rest of the gang were kicking new-born ass. Once Skullzzzz and Helen finished their crowd killing, Skullzzzz called the team to a place behind the house.

Skullzzzz began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Ok, look. Stripez, Redd, I want you to take half of the army on the opposite side of the house. Vamp, Cupid, I want you to take the other half and fight off the others. Stripes, count to 20 once you have the army in place, then attack them from behind. Ghostt, V you're coming with Helen and me, now. Let's go!" She finished as she darted through the back door, and her team followed.

****

All the while, Scott was upstairs with the Prepz and Justin, getting ready for the ritual.

"Don't let anyone in here. I don't care if you have to shoot their god damn heads off, do you understand?" Scott directed towards the guard standing outside the door.

Scott had already tied up Andy and Garrett's hands and feet and taped their mouths as they lay in the middle of a five-pointed star, with candles aligning their bodies. He was staring out the window at the bloody war. He nodded to himself and turned towards the others. Scott muttered to them:

"It's time."

****

When Skullzzzz, Helen, Ghostt, and V reached the stair's landing, the guard instantly pulled out his gun and aimed it a Ghostt. Helen stood forward and spoke.

"If you shoot him, what good would it do you, Donny?" She said with a small smile.

The guard looked over at her; everyone did. He squinted his eyes a little bit.

"Helen?" He asked, lowering his gun.

"The one and only. Now quit being a big boy and let us in." She said, patting Donny's muscular shoulder.

He shook his head.

"Helen, you know I want to, but this is my job," Donny replied sadly.

Helen nodded.

"I see...well. How much is he paying you?" She asked.

Donny shrugged.

"Around $750 a night." Helen smiled.

"I'm willing to pay you $1750 a night if you come and work for me at the Headquarters. Deal?" She offered.

Donny looked around.

"Deal." He said happily.

"Not very loyal, are you?" Venumm said, tilting her head a little while squinting her eyes.

Donny threw his hands in the air.

"Hey, I got a family to feed. And besides, I knew Helen way before I met this ass-wipe." He said in a low voice.

"I can roll with that," Skullzzzz shrugged while Venumm rolled her eyes.

"Now look, we have to make sure we distract Scott while one of us gets Scott on the ground. The longer he's standing on his feet, the more time he has to use them. Alright?" Skullzzzz instructed.

"I love that plan, sweet cakes, but how the hell are we gonna get in there?" Ghostt questioned, gesturing towards the sanctuary door.

"Well, I didn't think that part out," Skullzzzz said, shrugging a little.

"I was just planning on barging in and shooting his face off." She finished.

Donny butted in.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him; look, there's a door downstairs in the kitchen that leads to the attic. Once you're in the attic, there should be a window down at the far end. All you have to do is..."

****

Skullzzzz and Ghostt knocked down the cobwebs as they made their way up the attic stairs.

"This could _not_ be my house." Venumm and Helen grumbled in unison as they followed Skullzzzz and the stairs.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, a guard shot at Ghostt's hand on the doorknob. Ghostt turned around slowly and saw Donny pointing the gun towards him.

"Why the fuck didn't you shoot me when I was downstairs? This is some stupid shit!" He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Because, this way, if I kill every last one of you, Scott can finish taking over the world, by killing you, I get double the bonuses, _and_ he'll pay me twice what Helen offered me," Donny replied, looking over at Helen.

"Look, I'm sorry, Helen. I gotta do what's best for my family." He finished pointing the gun at the center of Helen's head.

As soon as he was about to pull the trigger, Skullzzzz kicked Donny right where the sun never shines, and judging from how hard she kicked him, I don't think there will ever be any chances of kids again. Donny groaned loudly in pain and fell back on the steps. Once he stopped rolling, he laid flat on the kitchen floor; not even a blink would come from him.

Ghostt slowly declined the stairs and stopped by Donny's motionless body. He placed his hand on Donny's neck.

"He's dead," Ghostt announced, removing his hand.

Ghostt took the gun from Donny's hand and put it in the back of his pants.

"Come on; we gotta get to this window." He said, climbing the steps and closing the door to Donny's body.

****

Ghostt grabbed the rope he had found in one of the attic boxes and tied one end to the leg of an old dusty pipe organ.

"I can't believe we're doing this. This is quite a beautiful nightmare." Skullzzzz said, leaning against the organ.

Venumm was still calming Helen from seeing Donny's body. Skullzzzz looked over at Helen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to, you know..." She said sympathetically.

Helen nodded.

"I understand. Evil always has its way of creeping into the hearts of the nicest people." She lamented, finishing the conversation.

Skullzzzz turned her attention back to Ghostt.

"Is it ready?" She asked.

"Nice and tight. Ready to go..." Ghostt replied, standing up straight.

"Come on, guys." He said, turning towards Venumm and Helen.

Ghostt went first, and then Skullzzzz, Venumm allowed Helen to go in front of her. When they got to the sanctuary window, Ghostt glared in and could hear Scott muttering Satan's language over the stars' bodies. He watched in shock as the very light inside was being ripped away. He couldn't take it anymore. Ghostt swung back and forth until he built enough speed to bust the window and land right on top of Scott.

"You little-" Scott was interrupted by the cold metal of the switchblade against his neck.

Ghostt was interrupted by the cocking of the security guard's guns, and the guards were interrupted by the cocking of Venumm and Skullzzzz's guns a little busting down of the sanctuary door, followed by the cocking of Cupid, Redd, Vamp, and Strip3z's guns as they finally made it upstairs.

Everyone had a target, a trigger, a finger. Next thing you know, a shot rang out, and one of the guards dropped to the floor. Then, as you looked at the floor, you saw blood. Not the blood of the bodyguard, but the blood of Scott and Ghostt's mixing. Skullzzzz looked down at Ghostt's body and began firing out shots with the others.

She didn't know what to do; the script has flipped entirely. Now all Skullzzzz could think about as she watched the guards rush in and fall to the floor from wounds, was what was going to happen to Ghostt.

****

Finally, there was silence, no screams, no cries, no shooting, just silence. Skullzzzz dropped her gun and ran over to Ghostt. She flipped his body around and shook him.

"Come on, Ghostt," Skullzzzz yelled as she repeatedly shook him.

She didn't try to stop the tears as it rolled down her face and landed on Ghostt's chest. She held him close and remained silent. Helen watched in silence. She whispered something in Venumm's ear, and Venumm took Skullzzzz away from Ghostt's body. Helen kneeled beside Ghostt and touched his un-beating heart. The light blue war paint on her face began to glow. Then the color on her arms began to shine even brighter.

Skullzzzz and Venumm looked over at Helen in disbelief as her veins became high-lighted, and her eyes glowed the same color of her war paint. Her hair began to swirl around as a strong wind rushed in through the window. Then, like magic, Ghostt's body was lifted and was held in a standing position. Skullzzzz began to go over to him.

"D?" She called out.

Ghostt's eyes opened sleepily, and he stumbled a little as he walked over to Skullzzzz. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Make sure my coffin's black," Ghostt whispered in her ear with a grin.

"I would appreciate that." Skullzzzz smiled.

"You asshole." She said as they hugged each other tightly.

Helen's glow was retreating as she got off her knees and smiled at Skullzzzz and Ghostt.

"Didn't take you very long to recover, I see." She said.

"Nope, sure didn't. And thank you, Helen. The fact that you did that for me means the world." Ghostt replied.

"Oh, I didn't do it just for you," Helen said, winking at Skullzzzz.

Skullzzzz shook her head and smiled.

"Hey, I love this beautiful moment. Very nice. But can we like, uh, get some help here?" Andy said exhaustedly.

Everyone laughed and began to untie everyone.

"All's horrible but ends well," Helen said as she looked back at Scott's body before leaving with the others.


	26. Part 2~ Happiness

"We're gonna miss you guys around." Vamp said as everyone helped the stars pack their bags into their cars.

"We are going to miss you guys, too. Ya little troublemakers." CC said, giving Strip3z a noogie.

"Yeah. I don't know how you guys survive college life. I'm glad I'm out." Andy said, putting the last of his bags into the car.

"We learned from the best." They all said in unison, smiling.

"See you guys when you get to Hollywood because you are funny as hell. I'm never going to forget this." Dahvie grinned as everyone said their final farewells, and the cars pulled off into the sunset.

"I'm going to miss them. Those were some of the best days of my life." Skullzzzz sighed, watching the last of the cars.

"Yeah, me too, but there'll be plenty more to come," Ghostt said as he grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

Skullzzzz smiled back.

"Aww. That's so cute, but I'm hungry." Venumm groaned, making herself and everyone else laugh.

"Seriously, I'm hungry."


End file.
